El Tiempo Después De La Guerra
by GiSa-TaKu
Summary: CAPI XIII Up! Todos han vuelto a encontrarse y descubrirán nuevos sentimientos ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS! OJO:ZUTARA!
1. Prólogo

_**P R Ó L O G O**_

La guerra acabó gracias a la intervención de cinco jóvenes...

El joven Avatar junto con el Príncipe del Fuego, Zuko, fueron quienes dieron por terminada por siempre tal guerra absurda y el reinado del Señor del Fuego Ozai, que finalizó en la trágica e inesperada muerte del mismo.

Mientras que la diestra maestra tierra, Toph, lideró un batallón de soldados y maestros del Reino Tierra obviamente bajo el consentimiento del Rey Tierra fueron quienes llevaron a acabo el plan de invadir el palacio de la Nación del Fuego y con algunos detalles de mucha ayuda como pasadizos secretos que había en el enorme palacio que les proporcionó el viejo General Iroh y así permitir que Aang y Zuko puedan ingresar sin dificultad.

En cambio, unos jóvenes de la Tribu Agua, Katara y Sokka junto a su padre y demás maestros agua fueron los que se encargaron de sitios ubicados en las afueras del palacio y en donde hayan fuentes de agua para poder así captar la atención de soldados y entretenerlos mientras los demás hacían los que se les había asignado.

Luego de varias horas de lucha un soldado herido llegó corriendo al lugar donde aun se mantenía la batalla y lleno de júbilo informó a los demás guerreros que todo terminó.

Todos sentían gran alivio una guerra que se había mantenido por cien largos años se acabó...

Todos los presentes en aquella incansable batalla gritaban de alegría, prisioneros de guerra corrían por todos lados luego de haber permanecido por muchos años en cautiverio si se le puede llamar así pues muchos de estos eran provenientes de distintas ciudades y añoraban con ansias regresar y volver a ver a sus familias.

Pero los jóvenes protagonistas y el Tío de Zuko no perdieron tiempo en ver como mucha gente festejaba tal alegría tenían que ver como era el estado de sus compañeros.

Toph, Katara, Sokka e Irohllegaron a una inmensa arena de batalla, la arena para el Agni Kai. El sitio estaba polvoriento no se podía divisar nada todos estaban preocupados de que Aang y Zuko se encontrarán en malas condiciones.

Cuando un par sombras entre todo aquella polvadera se dirigía hacia ellos lentamente, el grupo sin pensarlo corrió hacia ellos en ayuda todos se detuvieron al ver al Príncipe cargando al inconsciente Avatar del lado derecho cuando ambos cayeron violentamente al suelo. Los demás fueron en auxilio de ellos; empezaron a pensar lo peor...

...veía nubloso pero luego pudo diferenciar el rostro de una bella joven de ojos como el zafiro, la reconocía era la amiga del Avatar se dijo para sí mismo.

_-¿como está él?_- fue lo único que atinó a decir el desvariado maestro fuego refiriéndose a Aang.

-_se encuentra bien... ahora descansa_- dijo Katara regalándole una sonrisa y él solo asintió y volvió a dormir

La ojiazul salió de la habitación principal y vio a Iroh con un semblante de preocupación.

-_ya despertó pero volvió a quedarse dormido_- dijo la maestra agua

-_gracias_-dijo el tío de Zuko

_-¿por qué?-_

-_por ser tan buena y por haberlo perdonado después de todo lo que..._-no sabía como continuar

-_en el fondo sabía que él algún día reflexionaría de todo lo que había hecho_-

-_yo también lo sabía y nunca perdí la esperanza de que lo hiciera-_y en agradecimiento le dio un gran abrazo a Katara

-_sabe la vida es a veces irónica nunca pensé que un enemigo mío se convertiría en uno de mis mejores amigos-_y se despidió con una sonrisa.

♣♦♥☻♠☺

Había pasado ya casi una semana luego de la gran batalla en aquel lugar. Aang y sus amigos se quedaron durante ese tiempo pues Zuko les pidió que fueran sus invitados de honor junto a otras dignidades del Reino Tierra y ambas Tribus Agua y de una vez aprovecharían para dar por terminada la guerra mediante un tratado de Amistad, Paz y Solidaridad entre todas las naciones.

Aquel día fue muy agitado los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro tratando de que todo quede de acuerdo a las exigencias que pedía Iroh pues el fue el que se encargó de tal evento Zuko lo asignó para eso pues sabía que no era tan bueno en esos aspectos. Mientras que sus otros invitados fueron recibidos y alojados en las mejores habitaciones del palacio.

La ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo y al fin el tan esperado momento en la vida de Zuko su corazón palpita a mil por hora sentía que aquel momento no estaba sucediendo quien diría el Avatar y mucha gente de su propia nación y de otras naciones estarían en su posesión como Señor del Fuego no era como él se lo imaginaba cuando era pequeño pensaba que aún él todavía seguiría al mando de aquella espantosa guerra; _parece que la vida vueltas_ pensó.

Y para culminar con esta ceremonia la voz de uno de los Sabios del Fuego pronunciando las siguientes palabras -_Saluden al nuevo Señor del Fuego Zuko_- todas las personas presentes de la Nación del Fuego gritaron eufóricos alabanzas mientras que nunca faltaba alguien que no estuviera de acuerdo e hiciera comentarios de mal gusto a otras personas.

♣♦♥☻♠☺

El sol brillaba como nunca sus rayos iluminaban perfectamente cada un de las habitaciones, en especial la magnánima cámara de guerra en donde algunos de los representantes de cada nación se encontraban firmando el documento que daba por terminada la guerra.

Luego de aquella reunión Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph y Zuko se encontraban en un hermoso jardín...

-creo que llegó la hora de despedirnos- fue Aang quien se atrevió a romper el hielo

-no puedo creerlo ya todo se acabó- dijo Toph

-si y ahora que haremos ya no hay mas traseros que aplastar- Sokka y su infaltable sentido del humor-sin ánimos de ofender- dijo refiriéndose a Zuko

-pierde cuidado... bueno espero que tengan un buen viaje- Zuko no sabía que mas decir

-si... gracias- Katara estaba un poco triste no sabía por que sentía aquella nostalgia al contrario debería de estar feliz pronto vería a Gran Gran abuela y volvería a su pueblo pero sin embargo no podía olvidar los buenos momentos que todos compartieron.

No era la única que se sentía así todos tenían una expresión melancolía ahora todos se separarían y vivirían su nueva aventura EL TIEMPO DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA...

♣♦♥☻♠☺

**Está demás decir pero por si las dudas este es el prólogo y este es mi segundo FanFic...**

**¿Les gustó? espero que sí pero esto es solo el principio ya habrá muchas sorpresas solo esperen a que suba el capítulo uno que ya lo tengo casi terminado todo depende de los reviews y por fis sean honestos digan que tal me quedó yo en mi opinión creo que me inspiré ¿en qué? no sep pero me quedó bonito y un poco tristón pero ya que... espero ansiosa sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones.**

**Bueno hasta una próxima entrega**

**Att.**

**G-i-S-a-Y!**


	2. Capítulo 1: La Reunión

**¡Hola a todos! primero quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews me motivaron a actualizar pronto mi fic:**

_Mizuchi-Chan:_** tienes razón los fics después de la guerra son chéveres aparte de que no hay muchos de esos. **_ZUTARIANO LOCO: _**gracias por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado mi nuevo fic **_Espe Kuroba:_** que chévere que te haya gustado mi fic y tranquila que ya te quitare las ansias con esta entrega **_yumisha:_** gracias por el cumplido y por tu review espero que disfrutes est nuevo capi **_Umeko- chan:_** no te preocupes que este fic no va ser tan triste de hecho le voy a poner una pizca de cada cosa la verdad a mi tmbn me da mucha pena :( los fics melancólicos **_tercy:_** mira este capi responde a tu pregunta de que es lo que hacen; traté de poner un pedacito de cada uno bueno no de todos todos pero si algo jejeje :) **_anita-asakura:_**primero gracias por tu review y en este capi ya sabrás lo que harán nuestros protagonistas poco a poco te despejaré las dudas ¿okis?**

**Bien esta la nueva entrega d mi Fic espro que les guste... ¡AH! y me olvidaba este capítulo va dedicado a todos los fans de TOPANG (perdón si esta mal escrito me corrigen ¿ok?) y además de que les tengo una sorpresita aquí va...**

_-redoble de tambores-_**XDEl primer Chap disfrútenlo!!!!**

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**El Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: 1**

_**La Reunión**_

_**---F L A S H B A C K---**_

_Pronto serían cuatro años desde que no veía a sus amigos luego de haber decido quedarse unos días más en la nación del Fuego (luego de que su grupo se separara) para ayudar al Señor del Fuego Zuko a poner orden en donde el anterior gobernante no lo habían hecho, después decidió irse y reflexionar durante un tiempo al Templo del Aire del Este donde vivía el Guru Pathik y pedirle que continuara perfeccionándolo como Avatar._

_-Avatar Aang puedo hablar contigo-dijo Pathik acercándose a él _

_-claro... ¿qué sucede?-preguntó el joven maestro_

_-te he notado un poco triste estos días ¿por qué?-_

_-ya van a ser cuatro años desde que no los veo-_

_-ya veo...-dijo el Guru todo pensativo- pues creo que no vendría mal una buena noticia ¿verdad?...-_

_-¿buena noticia¿sobre qué?-_

_-bueno para no darle más vueltas al asunto tu entrenamiento ha finalizado y debo decir que has sido un excelente alumno y serás un excelente Avatar bueno aunque ya lo has sido por siempre jejeje-_

_-¡habla en serio!-los ánimos del joven Avatar habían regresado_

_-¡pues claro muchacho!-_

_-¡que bien!-pero volvió a aquella expresión de tristeza- pero... ahora ¿que hago? no tengo idea de que hacer ya cumplí con mi entrenamiento pero...-_

_-tal vez...- lo interrumpió el viejo Guru poniendo su mano en su barbilla- podrías ver como han progresado las grandes ciudades, los pueblos y las pequeñas aldeas luego de la guerra y de paso podrías... visitar a tus amigos-_

Como no había pensado en eso antes _se dijo -es una buena idea mañana mismo partiré si quiere me puede acompañar- Aang no quería parecer descortés y dejar solo a su maestro._

_-no no no yo ya estoy muy viejo para estar viajando por ahí además no irás solo te acompañarán Appa y Momo-_

_-tiene razón...-_

_-¡admites que estoy viejo!-gritó Pathik_

_-¡no no no! - dijo Aang agitando sus manos- lo de ir acompaño a eso me refería ji ji ji- se rió nervioso _**(que lengua floja que es Aang jajaja XD)**

**-**_aaah...jejeje solo bromeaba ;)tranquilo...pero bueno ya no sigas perdiendo tiempo y ve a empacar tus cosas que será un largo viaje-_

_Aang asintió y se marchó a su habitación._

**_---F I N D E F L A S H B A C K---_**

♥☺♦♠☺♣

La tarde era helada y la nieve iba tornándose de colores rojizos y rosa pálido a causa del ocaso, aquel día hizo gran sol pero como era de esperarse en un lugar como el polo sur por más que hiciera sol siempre estaba frío.

Katara estaba sentada en un lugar apartado de la aldea se podría decir que era su lugar de escondite pues por esos alrededores casi nadie pasaba por ahí, era un sitio tranquilo y de ahí podía ver a los pingüinos cuantos recuerdos le traían ver aquellos animales como aquel día en que ella y Aang montaron sobre ellos, realmente extrañaba todas las aventuras que vivieron y todos los días se preguntaba que sería de la vida de sus amigos.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

-¡Estas lista hija! se nos hace tarde- su madre la llamó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo no quería disgustar a su madre bueno aunque igual siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

-Mamá ¿porqué tengo que ir?- dijo con unas de esas caras que haces cuando no te gusta la comida- odio esas reuniones aburridas nunca pasa nada- protestó la pelinegra **(como que nunca pasa nada no sabe la sorpresita que le espera jejeje XD)**

-Sabes muy bien que tu padre tiene quedar una buena impresión a las personas y además se vería mal que él hable de su hija y no vaya acompañado de ella- le dio una mirada de "vas porque vas"-y la invitación está dirigida a la _familia Bei Fong_ no a _Señor y Señora Bei Fong _¿entiendes?- añadió esta

- pero...-protestó nuevamente

-pero nada jovencita vienes con nosotros- dijo tomándola de la mano

-haaaash!!! Que pereza!- Toph siguió quejándose hasta llegar al transporte que los llevaría a la tan hablada fiesta del alcalde de la ciudad

- Lista querida para la fiesta- dijo su padre

-si... qué mas queda- murmuro la joven maestra cruzando los brazos

-vamos hija de seguro te gustará- trató de convencerla

-si seguro- dijo en tono sarcástico

-¡andando!-le gritó al chofer y empezaron a avanzar

El salón era inmenso en si la casa del alcalde Kazu era inmensa _pero_ _no es tan grande como la mía_ se dijo Toph a sí misma **(presumida jeje ;D)** de pronto oyó lo pasos de un hombre y no se equivoco era el anfitrión de la fiesta como olvidar esos pasos pesados y torpes de aquel hombre obeso Toph pensó y se lo imaginó y se rió y su madre se la quedó mirando sabía que Toph se estaba burlando al disimulo pero lo hacía y solo atinó a decirle -compórtate hija por favor-

-lo siento- contestó dejando de reírse pero sin dejar la mueca de burla en su rostro

-veo que esas malas costumbres no se te han quitado ¿verdad?-

-que puedo decir lo aprendí del maestro- dijo en tono divertido refiriéndose a su viejo amigo Sokka y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Bienvenidos! es un placer tenerlos aquí que bueno que hayan venido-

-el placer es todo nuestro señor alcalde-dijo dándole un apretón de manos

-veo que ha venido bien acompañado- dijo señalando a su esposa e hija

Toph y su madre se inclinaron en señal de saludo. - pero ¡pasen pasen! espero que se diviertan- dijo haciéndolos entrar al salón

♥☺♦♠☺♣

Sokka y su padre habían sido elegidos como los principales representantes del polo sur así que meses después de que terminara la guerra ellos tuvieron que mudarse al polo norte pues como su función de representar aparte tenían que informar que otras eran las necesidades de su pueblo muy lejos de su reconstrucción y desde ese entonces que vivían en el norte.

Todas las veces que podía él enviaba cartas a Katara la extrañaba mucho él inclusive hizo hasta lo imposible para convencerla de acompañarlos pero dijo que en el sur la necesitaban más y muy aparte Sokka tampoco quería dejar la aldea pues sabía que si volvía al polo norte aquellos recuerdos de la Princesa Yue volverían a perturbarlo pero tomo eso como su próximo reto a superar.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

Cuando Katara regresó a la aldea una pequeña niña corría hacia ella mientras le gritaba

-¡Sifu Katara!-

- ¡Hola Meranie¿Qué pasa?-preguntó

-tiene correo- y le entregó un sobre de color blanco hueso

-debe ser de Sokka- dijo Katara

-No lo creo señorita Katara-

Pero luego se sorprendió al ver a lo que se refería la pequeña la carta tenía el sello de la Nación del Fuego y así que pensó que mejor era dársela a Bato **(él ahora es el nuevo líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur)** pero cuando ella la volteó vio su nombre en el lugar del remitente. No dudó en abrirla y empezó a leerla no sin antes agradecerle a la niña y esta se retiró con una gran sonrisa.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

La música ya había empezado a sonar hace un par de horas se sentía aburrida _que clase de anfitrión deja a sus invitados solos y lo peor sin dar razón de el porqué de la fiesta _se quejó Toph que ya estaba muy aburrida aparte de que no le gustaba mucho hacer vida social, pero de pronto la música paró y por la puerta principal apareció el obeso alcalde; _me han leído la mente _pensó esta girando su cuerpo hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz del hombre.

- Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes- dijo mientras alzaba sus cortos y gordos brazos -se preguntarán por qué los invité a esta inesperada e improvisada celebración - pausó por un momento- pues es para celebrar el regreso de mi hijo primogénito Rui quien terminó exitosamente su instrucción militar en la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se y se graduó con honores- todos los invitados aplaudieron por cortesía y con una gran sonrisa mientras el joven Capitán, hijo del alcalde, ingresaba todo hecho el orgulloso.

-muchas gracias a todos no era necesaria tanta celebración pero me siento muy honrado- empezó hablar Rui- y gracias padre por tu incansable apoyo- terminó por añadir este y ambos se dieron un gran abrazo **(voy a llorar que tierno :(... jajaja :D) **

El alcalde se incorporó y volvió a hablar-pero esta no la única sorpresa- toda la gente se miraba las caras; confundidas- nuestro otro invitado de honor e inesperado debo agregar arribó a la ciudad hace pocas horas y que nos honra mucho tenerlo presente-

_¿Quién será?... cuando será el día en que este señor deje los rodeos _Toph ya estaba impaciente y la curiosidad la mataba.

-Demos a bienvenida al ¡Excelentísimo Avatar Aang!- toda la gente empezó a gritar **(como en esos conciertos de rock así igualito)**

**-**no era necesario usar tal reverencia- le susurro Aang al viejo alcalde Kazu.

-¡QUEEEE!- gritó Toph pero después se calló le estaba faltando el aire se estaba ahogando! con un pedazo de camarón que comió.

Aang notó a la joven ahogándose y usando aire control saltó tan alto que fue cuestión de segundos y él ya estaba auxiliando a la joven.

Toph sintió como unos brazos le presionaban el estómago esta se sacudió tratando de quitarse de encima a aquel atrevido pero luego se dio cuenta de que solo trataba de ayudarla.

Y por fin pudo expulsarlo y el pedazo de comida cayó en el vaso de una chica que estaba delante de ella observándola esta no notó que cayó y prosiguió a beber **(perdón pero tenía que poner esta parte jajaja ¡que asco!).**

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- preguntó Aang

-si... gracias- contestó Toph mientras se daba la vuelta

-¿segura que está bien?- dijo el maestro aire mirando a la joven

-si ¡PIES LIGEROS!- dijo esta enviándole una gran sonrisa

-¡¿TOPH?!-gritó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la maestra tierra- eres tú no puedo creerlo estás...he...he... hermosa - dijo Aang tartamudeando y ruborizándose al mismo tiempo. Mientras que Toph no dijo nada y solo pudo sentir como el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba.

Toph y Aang notaron los ojos de la gente sobre ellos y se sentían aún más incómodos. Kazu se dio cuenta del inesperado encuentro de ambos jóvenes así que dijo a los músicos que vuelvan a tocar y evitar que la gente siga mirándolos.

-¿quieres bailar...?- Aang no sabía que más decir sabía que la maestra se sentía un poco rara igual que él

-mmm...bueno-contestó Toph estaba nerviosa nunca antes se había sentido así estando cerca de Aang.

Aang tomó la mano de Toph y la llevó hasta la pista de baile al principio bailaron fuera de ritmo pero luego lo hicieron tan bien que todas las parejas que bailaban alrededor de ellos comentaban con admiración lo bien que bailaban.

-bailas bien-dijo Aang elogiándola

-gracias debo decir que es la primera vez que lo hago y tú tampoco lo haces mal- y ambos intercambiaron sonrisas.

La noche fue muy corta para ambos, bailaron hasta mas no poder pero como para todo siempre hay un final llegó la hora de la despedida pero Aang no se quedó de brazos cruzados así se atrevió a preguntarle Toph algo que durante toda la noche se había acobardado bueno no tanto así mas bien era que temía de cómo Toph reaccionaría pero se armó de valor.

-bueno ya me tengo que ir hasta pronto- dijo mientras giró para irse

-espera- Aang la tomó del brazo- quería preguntarte algo- y este se quedó callado

-continúa...- añadió Toph

-¿t...te gustaría sa...salir conmigo mañana a...a cenar? mira no quiero que lo tomes a...-

-si- Toph lo interrumpió aceptando su invitación- pero yo elijo el lugar a donde comer ¿bien?-

-claro... si... paso por ti a las seis hast...hasta mañana -

-¡adiós pies ligeros!- y fue hasta donde estaban sus padres.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**¿Les gustó la sorpresita a esos fans de TOPANG? quise hacer el encuentro de ellos el primero porque esta pareja es una de mis favoritas y para los ZUTARIANOS (AS) no se enojen conmigo y no se preocupen también va haber sorpresitas para Uds. más adelante pues obviamente esta parejita es la que a todos encanta y fascina o ¿me equivoco?. **

**También se deben estar preguntando que dirá la carta q recibió Katara y saben pobrecito Sokkita sufrió mucho el pobre :( me dio penita pero le cambiaré un poco la vida al chico (ya... :P) pero bueno pues estas y otras dudas se las despejaré en otro capi de mi fic pero siempre y cuando me dejen reviews jeje... ¿oka? plis sean sinceros y con mucho regocijo serán aceptados sus reviews.**

**Próxima Entrega En Unos 8 o 10 Días**

**Bueno niños y niñas, damas y caballeros me despido y hasta una próxima entrega.**

**Gut Tschüs! **

**-Chao!-**

**Att. **

**G-i-S-a-Y!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Nuestra Amistad

**¡Buenas a todos! como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta mi nuevo chap y gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews:**

_-Mizuchi-Chan: _**gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic pero sabes aun no sé si poner a Sokka de novio con Suki o Ty Lee pero de una vez te aviso ninguna esta muerta solo andaban de farra (jajaja XD)**

**-**_yumisha: _**gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes de este capi**

_-Espe Kuroba: _**¡Súper! que te gustó la sorpresa es verdad los dos son tiernos (ya...XD jeje)**

_-Umeko-chan: _**¡Por Supuesto! claro que va haber Zutara para toda la people fanática de este par y lo de la carta... mmm... tienes que leer para saberlo ¿ok? espero que no te lo pierdas **

**-**_anita-asakura: _**Obviamente que va haber aquí algo de Zuko y Katara ¿algo? diría... mejor dejo que lo averigües tú misma no te lo pierdas**

_-keiko210382:_** ¡Nueva lectora! mucho gusto gracias por tu review y si mas o menos esas son las edades la verdad me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle (nada raro :P ji ji ji)**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores y lectoras disfruten de este nuevo capítulo de mi Fic:**

**N/A.: Avatar no me pertenece y bla bla bla...**

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**El Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: II**

_**Nuestra Amistad **_

Fue hasta su habitación, quería despejar un poco su mente. El día lo había dejado hasta sin ganas de hablar pues como sabrán ser el Monarca de una nación no es tan fácil. Pasaba por algunos corredores hasta llegar a su alcoba real pero uno en particular captó su atención. Aquel le traía un recuerdo muy significativo de una tarde, una promesa y una amistad.

_**---F L A S H B A C K---**_

_Hace tres años..._

_-¡Katara espera!- trató de alcanzar a la maestra agua en el enorme corredor _

_-¿si?- ella se volteó_

_-necesito hablar algo contigo- dijo Zuko en voz baja_

_-te escucho...-_

_-bueno...tú sabes... que es posible que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo y...-se detuvo_

_-¿y...?-_

_-pues bueno tú...-se acercó a ella-...has sido muy buena conmigo después de todo lo que hice...-Katara lo interrumpió_

_-Zuko ya hablamos de eso hace mucho tiempo...te perdono-le dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_-no...no es eso-_

_-¿entonces?-_

_-es que voy a extrañar mucho platicar contigo...me harás mucha falta- Zuko sonrió _

_**-**tú también me harás falta...- y ambos se dieron una gran abrazo- prometes nunca olvidarte de mí-continuó la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos_

_-lo prometo que nunca pase lo que pase me olvidaré de ti-_

**_---F I N D E F L A S H B A C K---_**

Como le hacía falta tenerla a su lado, ella era la única verdadera amiga que había tenido en muchos años pero pronto ese vacío sería llenado por un próximo reencuentro.

_knock knock_

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos -pase- respondió

-que suerte tengo de encontrarlo aquí Señor del Fuego- dijo un anciano de barba gris y rostro afable

-tío ya te he dicho que te dejes formalidades conmigo- contestó el Señor del Fuego un tanto molesto

-bueno... donde has estado no te he visto en todo el día-

-he estado muy ocupado eso es todo-

-mmm... tienes razón pero algo te molesta ¿verdad? a mi no me engañas algo te pasa-

-es que... solo pensaba si ellos responderían a mi carta-

-¿ellos o alguien en especial?- dijo con una gran sonrisa de picardía en su cara

-tú sabes... bueno si deseo ver como se encuentran mis amigos pe...-entonces Iroh lo interrumpió

-pero quieres verla a ella o ¿me equivoco?-

-no-

-ella vendrá... los chicos estarán aquí mas pronto de lo que piensas- puso una mano en el hombro de su sobrino tratando de reconfortarlo

-eso espero- dijo Zuko en tono apagado

♥☺♦♠☺♣

Cuando estuvo ya instalada en su casa se decidió a abrir la carta y se dispuso a leerla y esta decía:

"_Querida Katara:_

_Seguramente debes haberte sorprendido de mi carta, bueno no eres la única es posible que los demás en este momento deben estar igual._

_El motivo de la presente es para informarte que aprovecharé la celebración de mi vigésimo cumpleaños para volver a reunirnos, todos, y no nos vendría mal un reencuentro después de todo es posible que estemos diferentes. La celebración será en dos meses pero te espero antes para poder tener tiempo de platicar._

_Me despido y te espero con los brazos abiertos._

_Tu Amigo,_

_Señor del Fuego Zuko"_

-¡no puedo esperar más! me alistaré pero primero avisaré a Gran Gran- Katara estaba muy emocionada era solo cuestión de días para volver a encontrarse con sus amigos

Entró a una pequeña habitación una anciana ya de una edad muy avanzada, de cabellos blancos y piel oscura, miró a Katara sorprendida ante la apresurada entrada de la misma.

-hija mía ten cuidado puedes caerte- dijo preocupada su abuela

-lo siento pero...-dijo tomando aire-...tengo buenas noticias y es posible que viaje pronto-

-y ¿cuales son?-

-¡Zuko me invitó a la Nación del Fuego! allá nos reuniremos todos Aang, Sokka y Toph-

-pero sabes que primero debes informar a tus superiores- inquirió con semblante serio Kana

-lo sé pero... ¿que acaso no te alegra la noticia?- añadió preocupada y triste a la vez

-claro que sí querida... pero no debes olvidarte de sus obligaciones ¿entiendes?- Katara solo asintió y Kana continuó hablando-no sabes cuanto me alegra volverte ver sonriendo de nuevo, mi niña; con tanta naturalidad como antes...- y le dio un tierno abrazo a su nieta

-gracias Gran Gran eres la mejor-dijo feliz la maestra agua

-ahora ve y avisa a tus superiores te veo mas tarde

-esta bien ¡Adiós!-y Katara salió de su hogar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

De regreso a su casa y luego de hablar con Bato, Katara se dirigió con mucha prisa ha alistar su equipaje. Ella iría acompañada por algunos hombres de su tribu. El barco que la llevaría hasta la N.F. zarparía temprano en la mañana.

Mientras estaba sumida entre uno que otro pensamiento, a su mente llegaron muchas memorias pero una en especial.

**_--- F L A S H B A C K ---_**

_Estaba rodeada por una veintena de soldados de la Nación del Fuego y lo peor de todo estaba sola y herida. Sus amigos estaban ocupados peleando y Katara iba a darse por vencida cuando la figura de un joven la protegió de los ataques. La chica a causa de los numerosos ataques que recibía su salvador no podía identificarlo pero cuando este derribo al último soldado, se volteó y corrió a auxiliar a la joven. _

_-Te encuentras bien- dijo un tanto preocupado _

_Katara estaba anonadada no podía creerlo Zuko la había salvado y ayudado pero solo se opuso a su ayuda._

_-¡aléjate no me hagas daño!- le gritó asustada_

_-tranquila no te haré nada-_

_-¡así! ¡Pues no te creo!-_

_-créeme he cambiado-_

_-¿por qué lo haces?-_

_-ya te dije que es porque he cambiado, durante todo este tiempo solo he tratado de fingir alguien que no soy y quiero ayudarlos-_

_Katara quedó más pasmada con la respuesta de Zuko acaso la quería engañar y así poder capturar a Aang pero algo le decía que Zuko no le estaba mintiendo, ella podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos la franqueza y la autenticidad de sus palabras y solo dejó que la ayudara._

_**---F I N D E F L A S H B A C K---**_

♥☺♦♠☺♣

Era casi de noche cuando Sokka vio una pequeña pila de sobres en su escritorio prosiguió a tomar asiento y empezó a revisarlos uno por uno. Cartas del gobernador, invitaciones a compromisos, cartas de admiradoras **(jejeje xD sip mientras vivía allá era muy popular entre las chicas suertudo el muchacho jaja XD)**, mas fue una carta la que llamó su atención una de la Nación del Fuego.

Comenzó a leerla y quedó muy sorprendido y contento a la vez Zuko lo invitaba no solo a su celebración sino a una re-unión con sus amigos.** (aclaro: la carta obviamente no decía lo mismo que la de Katara) **prosiguió a buscar al oficial al mando de las embarcaciones.

-oficial prepare un barco para zarpar mañana lo más temprano posible-

-y hacia donde nos dirigiremos-

-a la Nación del Fuego y avísele a mi padre, por favor-

♥☺♦♠☺♣

El hospedaje en la enorme residencia del Alcalde Kazu había sido agradable, pero tenía los nervios de punta cuando solo de pensar que esa noche tendría una cita con Toph. La noche anterior había quedado muy sorprendido al ver lo mucho que había crecido su amiga; no podía negarlo ella había despertado en él una leve atracción.

Mientras que en casa de los Bei Fong. Toph no podía negar tener un poco de curiosidad por lo que pasaría esa noche pero como una de sus virtudes mas notables era la serenidad se mantenía en calma.

Lentamente las horas fueron pasando y en silencio fue preparándose pues no quería causar alboroto en su casa a pesar de que sus padres la comprendieron al final de vez en cuando se comportaban muy sobreprotectores pero igual sabía como manejarlos. Cuando estuvo lista se fue al jardín.

-señorita Toph el Avatar la busca lo hago pasar- dijo una chica de la servidumbre

-no solo dígale que ya salgo usted sabe no quiero llamar la atención ¿me entiende?- contestó Toph

-ah... como ud. diga señorita-

Por suerte sus padres ni cuenta se dieron al momento que salió. Aang estaba de espaldas cuando lo vio.

-¡Hola pies ligeros!-

-¡Toph! ¡hola!-dijo Aang sorprendido ante la repentina entrada de la chica

-¿nos vamos?-

-¡claro!-

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**Bueno en este Capítulo quise enfocarme un poco mas en la relación que tenían Zuko y Katara de una vez digo ellos ahora solo son amigos. Y si se quedaron con la duda acerca de lo de la cita en el próximo capítulo se las despejo.**

**Espero que la haya gustado y también espero sus reviews con comentarios, opiniones y/o sugerencias por ahora lo dejos y hasta próxima entrega.**

**Próxima Entrega En Unos 8 o 10 Días**

**¡Xiao!**

**Att.**

**G-i-S-a-Y!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Citas

**¡¡¡¡¡Hola a toda esa Muchachada!!!!! Nuevo Capi wow!!!! queridos lectores y lectoras ¡Mil Gracias! por sus reviews me ayudan a no tirar la toalla (jajaja :D) pero primero lo primero el pan nuestro de cada Fic (ya... xD) Los agradecimientos:**

_Anita-asakura:_** No tarde para nada y puntualita como siempre :D y aún sigo pensando como hacerle el reencuentro pero te prometo que no demorará más que uno o dos capis**

_tercy:_** súper! que gusto me da que te agrad mi historia bueno espero que no te pierdas este capi :)**

_Umeko-chan:_** como digo lo prometido es deuda aquí está el nuevo capi y si tienes que esperarte un poquito para el zutara ¿ok? bueno espero que leas este capi.**

_Espe Kuroba: _**¡Relax! que no te coman las ansias :D y no te pierdas que aquí ya está la tan esperada cita espero que te guste.**

_Alenis: _**¡cool! (como dice un amigo jejeje :D) que chévere que te haya gustado mi fic y por supuesto que aquí te despejaré todas esas dudas ¡no te lo pierdas!**

_yumisha_:** Pues como escribí anteriormente aquí está la cita ¡disfrútala!**

_Taofa:_** mil gracias****por tu review perdón por no agradecértelo en el anterior capi es que me llegó un poco atrasado el mail de tu review y recién me di cuenta cuando ya lo subí.**

**Bueno muchachada espero que les guste este capi y con otra sorpresita que también espero que les agrade ¿ok? un nuevo personaje se infiltrará en mi historia. Ahora los dejó con el nuevo capítulo:**

♥☺♠♣☻♦

**El Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: III**

_**Juntos**_

_** ó **_

_**Citas**_

La entrada del restaurante era algo extravagante desde el punto de vista de Aang pero no tenía de otra que ceder pues Toph era la que decidiría donde comer. Como decía la entrada tenía muchos adornos exageradamente arreglados dentro las mesas eran de una extraña madera robusta y dura y con unos diminutos detalles de curvas y líneas talladas.

Ambos prosiguieron a sentarse en una mesa casi en todo el centro del lugar. La gente ahí casi no les prestaba mucha atención, por lo menos eso los hacía sentirse menos incómodos. Luego cada quien pidió lo que iba a comer.

-bueno... Aang dime ¿que tanto has hecho en estos años?- la pelinegra rompió el silencio

-mmm... digamos que estuve en un tiempo de reflexión y aprendizaje- contestó Aang

-¿reflexión y aprendizaje...?-

-luego de que terminó la guerra quise aprender pero ya no el dominio avanzado de los elementos sino de mismo conocer a que estoy destinado realizar y quitar algunas dudas de mi cabeza y por eso busqué al Guru-

-que bien- Toph se sentía contenta de que Aang haya quitado de su mente todas esas inseguridades que una vez le había platicado.

-pero tú no me has dicho que has hecho en todo este tiempo- inquirió curioso Aang

-bueno... hay muchas cosas primero convencí a mis padres de dejarme ingresar a la academia de tierra-control, luego seguí participando en el torneo Estruendo Tierra y ahora soy maestra de tierra-control y una de los más importantes Maestros Tierra de todo el Reino-

-¡excelente Sifu Toph!- dijo Aang un poco colorado pero se sentía muy orgulloso de tener alguien como ella como amiga.

-gracias- respondió la maestra también ruborizada

-su orden está lista señorita y señor- dijo el mesero mientras servía unos exquisitos platos acompañados del agradable olor que emitían y el humo a causa de lo caliente que estaban.

Para Aang fue un plato de ensalada con un montón de vegetales de los que pocos podía reconocer él mismo. En cambio Toph tenía unos humeantes filetes de carne con una salsa espesa y una porción considerable de ensalada también.** (mmm... rico ya me dio hambre de hablar tanto de comida :P)**

**-**mmm... esto si que huele bien- dijo Toph -quieres un poco- dijo señalándole los filetes

-no como carne, gracias-

-jaja es cierto pies ligeros oye y dónde está Appa y Momo-

-están en unos establos creo que están siendo muy bien atendidos y mimados que ninguno se acuerda de mí jajaja ;)-

-jajaja conociendo lo adular y fanfarrón que ese alcalde no me sorprendería que quiera ganar tú confianza-

-¿por qué?-

-para ya sabes... diciendo que te conoce adquirir más beneficios para él mismo pero siempre las cosas le salen mal jejeje :D-

Ambos disfrutaron de una cena muy amena y divertida. Después de un par de horas luego de tantas carcajadas, risas y bromas abandonaron el restaurante.

Las angostas calles estaban oscuras ambos iban callados pues la larga charla que habían tenido los dejó exhaustos. Poco a poco se acercaban a la casa de la maestra tierra. Cuando llegaron encontraron a los padres de Toph parados en el gran portón de la inmensa mansión, Toph pudo reconocerlos por las vibraciones que estos emitían.

-¡Toph querida donde has estado!- gritó su madre y corrió hacia la muchacha

-solo paseaba eso es todo-dijo muy serena

-¿con el Avatar?- continúo su madre y Aang se ruborizó furiosamente por suerte la oscuridad de la noche provocó que nadie ahí lo notara.

-entiéndelos no se han visto por mucho tiempo de seguro tenían mucho por platicar- trató de convencer a su esposa el Sr. Bei Fong

-tienes razón- dijo convencida- ¡ah! casi lo olvidaba hija te llegó correo de la Nación del Fuego-

-¡¿Nación del Fuego?!- dijeron Toph y Aang al unísono sorprendidos

-si pero mejor pasen-dijo la Sra. Bei Fong señalándoles la entrada a la casa- aquí afuera se está poniendo muy frío-

Luego de haberle **(su mamá)** leído la carta a Toph, la joven y el Avatar se alegraron y rápidamente hicieron planes de partida. Pero primero Toph preguntó a sus padres si estaban de acuerdo y estos aceptaron.

♥☺♠♣☻♦

-Papá cuando zarparemos- dijo un moreno veinteañero

-no tardaremos mas de quince días en llegar a la ciudad capital del fuego- dijo Hakoda con un gesto pensativo

-bien-

-pero... tendremos que parar en el puerto del Reino Tierra más cercano por provisiones-

-que no es suficiente con las provisiones que embarcamos-

-no esta demás ser precavidos-

-tienes razón papá-

Al día siguiente cuando despertó la nave ya había anclado en el puerto. Rápidamente se vistió con su ropa de guerrero y abandonó el barco.

Caminaba por las calles buscando un buen sitio para desayunar pues aunque en el barco la tripulación ya estaba desayunando no tenía deseos de hacerlo acompañado. Justo en el momento que encontró un tranquilo lugar para comer, escuchó los gritos de una muchacha.

-¡Sokka, Sokka!- la chica se acercaba a él a pasos muy largos

_¿Pero quién es ella? _pensó extrañado el guerrero luego al divisar bien a la muchacha reaccionó _¡Ty Lee!_

-¡Que bueno que paraste pensé que nunca lo harías!- dijo la alegre Ty Lee

-¡Ty Lee¿Eres tú? por favor no bloquees mi chi- le suplicó Sokka

-jajaja veo que no has perdido tu sentido del humor-

-pero tú que haces aquí en el Reino Tierra-

-es una larga historia-después tomó la mano de Sokka y se lo llevó caminando- pero ven conmigo te mostraré mi casa y de paso te contaré que he hecho-

-¡espera espera! no puedo ir-

-¿por qué?- dijo un poco triste la castaña

-por que no tengo mucho tiempo además estoy en una misión muy importante- dijo todo hecho el orgulloso

-¿a sí? y... ¿cuál es esa misión tan importante?-

-pues voy a la Nación del Fuego-

-¡en serio¡yo voy contigo!-

-¡QUE! no no no tú no puedes a menos que el Señor del Fuego te haya invitado-

-pues... no- Sokka la interrumpió

-entonces punto final- y se fue alejando

-¡oye espera!- Ty Lee lo detuvo y puso una cara llena de mucha tristeza y lástima- por favor llévame de seguro que a nadie en tu barco le importará tenerme de pasajera-

Sokka no pudo resistirse y terminó por aceptar-está bien- y la miró directo a los ojos- pero primero hay que preguntarle a mi padre ¿bien?-

-¡GRACIAS¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!- y lo abrazó muy fuerte en agradecimiento

-si si si no hay por que- contestó Sokka dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-bueno ¿ahora si me acompañas?-

-que más me queda pero no podemos demorarnos-

♥☺♠♣☻♦

El sol se alzaba muy imponente en el cielo y enviaba calidos rayos de luz, los Sres. Bei Fong estaban un poco tristes por lo del viaje pero les agradaba el hecho de ver a su hija muy feliz.

Aang la noche anterior agradeció al Alcalde por darle posada, alistó sus cosas y las colocó sobre la silla de Appa. Mientras que Toph también llevó lo necesario para el viaje y su madre la ayudó con el tema de las provisiones para el viaje.

La familia Bei Fong esperaba afuera de la casa muy silenciosos al joven Avatar y su inseparable bisonte volador. De pronto se escucha un gran gruñido una mancha beige con una gran flecha, era Appa. Aterrizó y con aire-control Aang bajo de la cabeza de Appa.

-Buenos Días- saludo el maestro

-Buenos días Avatar- dijeron los padres de Toph

-Hola Aang ¿ya estás listo?- dijo muy enérgica la pelinegra

-por supuesto ¿tú?-

-si- cabeceó y se volteó hacia donde estaban sus padres- bueno... lo veré pronto- y le regaló a cada uno un gran abrazo.

♥☺♠♣☻♦

Ya en el barco se encontraba Sokka en la cubierta del mismo solo y mirando el hermoso atardecer de aquel día, cuando la voz de un muchacha lo distrajo.

-fue muy amable por parte de tu padre que me haya regalado este lindo vestido- dijo modelando un vestido celeste casi blanco con bordados muy simpáticos en hilos de plata y que perfectamente se amoldaba a su cuerpo.

Sokka se quedó como medio soñado y choqueado al verla, él antes se había fijado que Ty Lee era atractiva pero ahora con la mezcla de los últimos rayos de sol y los bordados plateados de la prenda provocaban un brillo muy agradable y hacían que la chica se vea casi como una diosa.

-yo...yo...-balbuceaba Sokka pues no encontraba palabras para describirla

-tranquilo no te pongas nervioso jajaja- atinó a decir la castaña al ver la cara anonada del guerrero

♥☺♠♣☻♦

**¿Qué tal la sorpresa les gustó? Espero que sí, más les vale jajaja no mentira este Fic voy hacer de parejita a SokkaXTyLee **_(me podrían ayudar con la forma abreviada es que no la conozco jiji :))_** ojala que les guste pero para los fans de Sokki en mi otro fic si va estar este par -**_para más información lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil ¿okis? también creo que eso del martes subiré nuevo chap-_

**bueno chicas y chicos espero sus comentarios, dudas, críticas constructivas, sugerencias y más... bueno ya saben todo lo dejan en el review y yo lo leeré :) ahora si me despido **

**Bye-Bye!!!**

**Att.**

**G-i-S-a-Y!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Reencuentros I

**¡¡¡Hola muchachos y muchachas!!! ustedes si que son lo máximo gracias por sus reviews en serio me dan aliento ¡mil gracias! pero ahora prosigamos al pan nuestro de cada FanFic**

**Agradecimientos a:**

_anita-asakura: **que chévere que te haya gustado el capítulo y tranquila que ahora si me vengo con el zutara :)**_

_keiko210382:** ¡ya va a comenzar el zutara! **_

_yumisha:** ¡uy! si que lata con los exámenes pero que bueno que mi fic sea la medicina para tu estrés espero que no te pierdas este capitulo ;)**_

_Espe Kuroba:** gracias por ayudarme con la abreviatura de la parejita :) na mas espérate a la sorpresita de este capi.**_

_Alenis:** ¡Ya esta aquí el Zutara! espero que no te lo pierdas ¿ok? y si va haber situaciones cómicas sobre todo con Sokka.**_

_Juri:** Wow!! gracias por el cumplido y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el nuevo chap. ¡Disfrútalo!**_

**Bueno chicas y chicos sin mas preámbulos los dejo con la primera parte de este capítulo espero lo disfruten ¡¡Qué emoción!! XD ¡¡el verdadero reencuentro!! (¡AHHH! U)**

♥☺♠♣☻♦

**El Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: IV**

**_Reencuentros I_**

Ya han pasado casi dos semanas, El cielo estaba tan celeste y casi carecía de nubes la luz que provenía del astro rey daba tonalidades turquesas y verdes al mar, en un par horas llegaría a la cuidad capital se sentía nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo sentía que el corazón se le salía con tan solo pensar que volvería a ver a todos sus amigos, estaba tan llena de felicidad.

-Srta. Katara- la llamó el capitán de la nave

-¿si¿Qué sucede?- contestó la joven

-hemos recibido un mensaje por parte de la tribu hermana del norte-

-¿y qué dice?- inquirió la ojiazul

-Al parecer su hermano y su señor padre también se dirigen a la Nación del Fuego-

-¿mi padre?- dijo extrañada

-como escuchó...-

-sabía que Sokka iría pero no que mi padre también- pausó por un momento y luego continuó -de todos modos gracias por el aviso Capitán-le agradeció junto con una sonrisa

-no hay porque Srta. Katara-

"_¿para qué irá papá¿acaso será que solo quiere volver a verme? creo que por ahora me quedaré con esa incertidumbre espero llegar y encontrarlos allá"_pensó la maestra agua mientras miraba el horizonte.

♥☺♠♣☻♦

No muy lejos de ahí Toph y Aang no les faltaba mucho por llegar, iban en silencio casi aburridos y somnolientos pero fue la maestra tierra quien comenzó.

-Oye Aang...-llamó Toph al maestro aire

-¿si?-

-como crees que se vean los demás... ósea... quiero decir no es que yo los pueda ver pero aun así han sido tres años...-

-no sé de lo único que estoy seguro es que pronto todos estaremos juntos- dijo el joven Avatar casi perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte

-tienes razón- contestó con una gran sonrisa

♥☺♠♣☻♦

El par de horas se le pasó como un rayo frente a sus ojos, podía ver una gran entrada oceánica en el inmenso puerto, no dejaba de mirar el gran progreso que había tenido la ciudad sin duda su gobernante se había esmerado mucho por mejorar el estilo de vida de su gente. Todos hasta el mas pobre iba con ropas no elegantes pero si muy bonitas y llamativas.

El progreso era notable alrededor pero su atención se volvió a desviar buscaba con la mirada indicios del gran palacio pero nada "_debe estar un poco lejos"_ pensó Katara

Un joven general de la N.F. al parecer se dio cuenta de su presencia y ya anticipado de la llegada de los visitantes, les ofreció una pequeña bienvenida a ella y a el resto de tripulantes pues la que sería con todos los honores estaría en la gran casa del

Gobernante.

Una carroza rápidamente llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Katara la condujo hasta el palacio. Dentro estaba decorado con coloridos tonos rojizos y marrones. Miles de pensamientos rodaban alrededor de su cabeza el camino hacia el palacio se le hizo eterno pero un gruñido se le hizo familiar sacó su cabeza fuera de la ventana y miró hacia todos los lados cuando logró divisar..., un gran bisonte con una enorme flecha en la cabeza estaba en el cielo dirigiéndose en su misma dirección entonces supo que se trataba de Aang quiso gritarle pero sabía que sería inútil así que esperó hasta llegar a su destino.

♥☺♠♣☻♦

Cuando su mirada casualmente se dirigió al cielo, el Señor del Fuego no podía creerlo sus amigos habían arribado a la ciudad. Rápidamente ordenó y anticipó a los guardias el permiso de dejar ingresar al Avatar.

Appa se acercaba cada vez más a tierra pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que no iba solo (Aang). Finalmente Appa estaba en tierra.

-¡Zuko que gusto verte!- saludó muy animado el joven dejando de lado formalidades y demás.

-¡bienvenido Aang!- contestó Zuko

-saludaría solo si alguien muy cortés me ayudaría a bajar de aquí- dijo un poco disgustada Toph

-¡lo siento! jijiji- se disculpó Aang y rápidamente fue por la maestra tierra y la bajó del lomo de Appa.

-¡por fin tierra!-festejó al hacer contacto con el piso- ¡hola Zuko! gracias por invitarnos-

-no hay por que pero bueno ahora pasen, sigamos hasta mi estudio luego la servidumbre les indicará sus habitaciones primero quiero saber que han hecho estos años-

Todos emprendieron camino abandonando el inmenso jardín, cuando la voz de uno de los guardias captó su atención.

-Disculpe buenas tardes su Majestad tengo noticias-

-¿sobre qué?-

-afuera del palacio se encuentra una mujer dice ser de la Tribu Agua del Sur vino en una de nuestras carrozas -

-¡debe ser Katara!- inquirió Aang emocionado

-Tienes razón- respondió el gobernante y se dirigió al guardia- déjela ingresar- ordenó

Zuko se encontraba en ese momento muy desconcertado pues no esperaba la llegada de todos al mismo tiempo haciendo cuenta de que día ellos llegaban, sus cálculos al parecer habían errado.

-vamos hasta la entrada ahí la recibiremos todos- agregó Zuko

-bien- dijeron al unísono Aang y Toph

♥☺♠♣☻♦

-Pase Srta... bienvenida al palacio-dijo uno de los porteros mientras las enormes puertas se abrían de par en par dejando una inmensa extensión de pasillo cubierto con una delicada alfombra carmín. Mientras Katara caminaba a lo largo del corredor notaba que el palacio había perdido esa sensación fría y monótona en el ambiente ahora todo era mas hogareño y cálido.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí a la pequeña maestra agua- dijo el Monarca burlándose

Katara dio un gran salto y se volteo y para su sorpresa estaban frente a ella el Avatar, Toph y Lord Zuko. Pero a este último le envió una mirada de picardía con enojo ante el nada simpático comentario rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Aang, Toph! que alegría verlos los he extrañado tanto- los saludó mientras los abrazaba fuertemente a los dos al mismo tiempo

-yo también te he extrañado Katara- dijo el Avatar

-es verdad hasta me hacía falta tus regaños y ordenes mandonas-dijo luego Toph

-¡OYE!- agregó Katara disgustada pero luego los tres se echaron a reír

-pero por lo que veo a alguien aquí no se le han bajados los humos de la cabeza- continuó la maestra agua y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Zuko

-pues yo tampoco veo que esta maestra agua ha dejado ser tan orgullosa y quejicosa-

-¡¿quejicosa yo?! Sokka es el de las quejas- y esta vez todos rieron- y a ti tampoco se te ha ido la mala costumbre de cómo hacerme enojar- y luego prosiguió a darle un fuerte abrazo a Zuko al que este también respondió regalándole otro.

Luego de separarse Katara prosiguió a hablar -¡además no soy pequeña y ya crecí!- se volvió a quejar ante el primer comentario y poco amable bienvenida por parte del monarca.

-¡pero bueno ustedes dos tendrán todos estos días para pelearse además ya dejémonos de rodeos¿bien?- intervino Toph mientras se paraba en medio de los dos y los jalaba hasta donde Zuko se había ofrecido llevarlos -¡tú también Aang¡Ven!- le ordenó la maestra tierra.

**_C O N T I N U A R Á..._**

♥☺♠♣☻♦

**M♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠W**

**//o++o _BONUS_ o++o//**

Estaba en una casa muy bonita, no más de doscientos metros2 de terreno, su ambiente era muy acogedor y tranquilo. Estaba muy bien arreglada y decorada a los estilos más femeninos y semiextravagantes que se pueda encontrar en cualquier casa del Reino Tierra, con mayor razón para ser de la propiedad de alguien de la nobleza de la Nación del Fuego era obvio el buen gusto de la propietaria.

La castaña invitó a pasar al interior de la vivienda a su invitado, este la siguió hasta una pequeña sala y le pidió que esperara un momento mientras le servía algo para picar mientras ellos compartían viejos recuerdos y actuales vivencias.

Al regresar el joven moreno fue el que comenzó con la plática pues tenía que hacerle varias preguntas a la extraña presencia de su amiga en el Reino Tierra.

-entonces... ya que me invitaste dime ¿qué haces viviendo en el Reino Tierra?-

-pues antes de unirme al equipo de Azula yo trabajaba en un circo- respondió Ty Lee tan alegre como siempre

-que interesante...- dijo Sokka muy sarcástico y extrañado ante el inusual trabajo de la joven según él.

-si y lo mejor es que después de la guerra decidí volver hacer lo que tanto me apasionaba así que me integré a un nuevo circo, a los pocos días mi número se había vuelto en los mas aclamados por el público y pocos meses después un señor de mucha influencia en el teatro me invitó a participar en sus obras que requerían de actores con habilidades malabáricas y acrobáticas uno de mis grandes sueños se hizo realidad-

-¿así? y... ¿cuál?-interrumpió el guerrero de nuevo

-ser actriz ¡tonto! jajaja-

-si que disfrutas atormentar mi existencia ¿no?-

-¡jajaja que gracioso eres!-

-desde niña soñé con trabajar en un circo pero mis reales expectativas eran poder trabajar y participar de una obra en un teatro y fue así como llegué a radicarme en esta cuidad-concluyó Ty Lee

-que bueno que los hayas hechos realidad- terminó por decir el moreno ya ahora muy apacible.

**M♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠MW♠W**

♥☺♠♣☻♦

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo por fin ya está aquí todo lo que esperaban el gran reencuentro y también espero que les haya agradado el Bonus por que muchos y muchas de ustedes deben de haberse quedado con la duda de por qué Ty Lee estaba en el Reino Tierra pues ahí se las despejé.**

**La verdad no me salió muy largo el capitulo en sí **_(no sé eso yo creo)_** pero les prometo que la segunda parte de este cap. si va ser largito también espero que ahora q comienzo el cole **_(xP ¡que pereza volver a madrugar!)_** no se me choquen los horarios crucen los dedos xq no sea así y los complazca pronto con nuevos capítulos ñ.ñU y bueno... espero sus reviews todas sus críticas, palabras de aliento jeje XD, sugerencias, opiniones y más! entonces nos vemos en la próxima entrega. **

--Próxima entrega el **PRÓXIMO SÁBADO**--

así que atentos y pilas

**Bye**

**Att.**

**G-i-S-a-Y!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Reencuentros II

**¡Como está esa muchachada! espero que muy bien realmente son bacanas(os) uds. me inspiran sus reviews y como siempre el pan nuestro de cada Fic **

**Agradecimientos a:**

_Alenis:_** gracias por tu review y estar al tanto de mi FanFic y por supuesto que serán larguitos los capítulos solo hay que ponerle mas ñeque y ya!**

_anita-asakura:_** el gusto es mío y gracias por tu review espero que no te pierdas de la segunda parte. **

_keiko210382:_** gracias por tu review y de un adelanto que de aquí en adelante no se ausentará el zutara **

_Juri:_** te apoyo también creo que pude haberme esmerado más en el anterior capítulo y espero que este no te lo pierdas.**

_always mssb:_** gracias por el revi y también no te los pierdas (al cap.)**

**Sin más ni menos continuemos con el siguiente capítulo espero les guste **:)

**N/A.: ¡Avatar no me pertenece! T.T **

♥☺♠♣☻♦

**EL Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: V**

_**Reencuentros II**_

La noche se acercaba a su final. Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento y la luna era ocultada a causa de pocas nubes frías y grisáceas en el inmenso cielo nocturno. La velada esa noche había sido muy amena aunque no todos sus invitados se encontraban.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, aquella noche se les hizo corta para tantas anécdotas que tenían que platicar, pero al parecer había alguien que tenía al parecer muchas incertidumbres y dudas en su mente.

No se quedaría con los brazos cruzados tenía que actuar pues contener esos sentimientos lo mataban todos los días durante los tres años se arrepentía de no haber sido lo suficientemente abierto en expresar lo que realmente sentía y solo haber creado una pared de engaño, mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la alcoba de la susodicha, únicamente no supo como reaccionar; solo se quedó parado frente a la puerta tenía la mente en blanco. El siguiente movimiento fue retirarse no sabía como actuar era realmente malo en cuanto a expresarse solo optó por crear excusas y volver al mismo engaño.

El camino hasta su alcoba real fue largo y mientras caminaba... _"y que tal si le escribo una nota_" no era una mala idea pero a su punto de vista le parecía un poco cobarde de su parte pero no tenía de otra.

♥☺♠♣☻♦

Saltó de su cama muy asustada pero cuando despertó miró por la ventana y pudo ver que aun seguía oscuro. Katara se tranquilizó pues sería muy incomodo y descortés por parte suya levantarse tarde, aunque no tenía responsabilidades en aquel lugar no quería dar la impresión de ser perezosa y de abusar de la amabilidad de su anfitrión.

Trató de volver a conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible y esta vez decidió esperar hasta que saliera el sol, asomada de su ventana. No tuvo que esperar mucho para el alba, pero el sonido de las puertas y un fuerte alarido la despertaron de su trance.

-¡¡HERMANITA!!-

-¡¿SOKKA?!-

El joven guerrero corrió hasta donde estaba su hermana y la abrazo y alzó por los aires la chica aun estaba muy choqueada pero a la vez muy feliz de volver a ver a su latoso hermano mayor.

-¡me da tanto gusto verte! ¡te he extrañado tanto!-

-¡yo también Katara! ¡me hiciste tanta falta!-

- y... ¿papá? ¿Dónde está?- miraba por todos lados la maestra agua

-creí que te habías olvidado de mí- dijo el hombre moreno de aproximadamente mediana edad mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

-¡eso nunca papá! como crees- dijo la ojiazul mientras se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre.

-has crecido tanto casi podría decir que tengo a tu madre conmigo al verte frente a mi- dijo Hakoda con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro.

-no es para tanto- contestó Katara muy humilde ante el comentario de su padre- pero aquí alguien tiene que contarme mucho lo que ha hecho en estos años- continuó

-eso debe esperar por ahora te dejaremos para que puedas alistarte ¿está bien?-

-si, los veo luego- terminó por decir esta y cerró las puertas ya cuando habían salido Sokka y Hakoda pero un papel tirado en el suelo la extrañó así que prosiguió a ojearlo.

"_Te espero en la biblioteca al atardecer... Zuko" _era lo único que decía el papel.

Al llegar a desayunar su hermano era el primero en la mesa, nada raro. El asiento principal estaba vacío el siguiente a la izquierda estaba Aang a su lado estaba Sokka y Katara prosiguió a sentarse a lado de su hermano. Luego llegó Toph junto con Ty Lee ambas se sentaron juntas Toph frente a Aang y Ty Lee frente a Sokka.

-¡Ty Lee que sorpresa verte aquí!- dijo Katara muy sorprendida al verla

-¡hola Katara!- le contestó la castaña

Todos esperaron a que el monarca llegara al desayuno pero fue Iroh el que llegó. Muy alegre como lo caracteriza saludo a los visitantes.

-¡Bienvenidos y buenos días! mi sobrino se disculpa por no poder acompañarlos tuvo asuntos de última hora que resolver-se disculpó el dragón del oeste mientras se sentaba en el asiento el que sería de su sobrino.

-oye Sokka y ¿papá donde está? creí que desayunaría con nosotros- le murmuró la maestra

-oh! lo olvidé dijo que fueras hasta nuestra nave luego de la comida y no vino porque tenía que hacer un par de diligencias-le respondió Sokka

-ah... bueno...-

Todos disfrutaron de un desayuno muy exquisito. Mientras todos se dirigían a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la ciudad, Katara se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su padre.

Cuando fue la última vez que pudo hablar por tantas horas con su padre pues no lo recordaba pues inclusive luego de que terminara la guerra pasaba ocupado todo el tiempo. La plática se alargo más de lo esperado y casi por un instante olvidó su encuentro con Zuko.

♥☺♠♣☻♦

Casi le faltaba el aliento cuando llegó a su alcoba rápidamente se desvistió y tomó un baño. Luego del baño se puso su mejor vestido y se arregló su cabello y al salir del cuarto no tenía idea de cómo llegar a la biblioteca pero para salvarle el día una muchacha de la servidumbre pasó.

-Disculpe ¿me ayudaría a encontrar la biblioteca del palacio?-preguntó Katara

-por supuesto sígame señorita-contestó la mucama

Fueron alrededor de cinco minutos o más hasta llegar a su destino.

-Aquí es...-dijo la muchacha

-gracias-

Cuando estuvo adentro no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos sin duda era una biblioteca excepcional había una cantidad impresionante de libros sin contar los gruesos libreros de madera muy fina. Los candelabros estaban casi a una altura un poco mas de dos metros eran de oro y las velas brillaban intensamente provocando suficiente luz como para que alguien no se quejara por falta de la misma, había ventanales pero tenían corrida las cortinas para proteger los libros del sol a ciertas horas del día.

Su mirada se dirigió hasta la figura muy bien formada del joven monarca y saludó...

-Hola Zuko-

-hola Katara te ves muy...bonita- contestó Zuko viendo a la maestra agua con su vestido y la forma en la que había acomodado su cabello y regalándole una sonrisa a la que Katara también respondió.

-gracias eres muy amable...-estaba totalmente sonrojada aunque no era la primera vez que la había elogiado con cumplidos como esos.

-no hay porque-dijo también ruborizado

-¿porque querías que viniera?-preguntó Katara

-quería conversar un poco contigo-

-¿pues bien aquí me tienes pero primero puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-seguro-

-¿porque nunca antes me trajiste a este lugar?-

-te traje aquí para...-pausó un momento

-¿para...?-

-para... para saber si te gustaría ser mi compañía para mi celebración-

-¿compañía? este... claro con mucho gusto pero no tenías porque preguntar- añadió Katara regalándole una gran sonrisa

"_¡Tonto!"_Se gritaba así mismo al dejarse vencer por sus propios miedos. _Miedo _era algo que no volvió a sentir desde hace mucho tiempo pero el solo estar cerca de ella lo hacía estremecerse pues los impulsos de aquellos sentimientos se habían vuelto a descubrir con su llegada.

-¡espera!- La maestra agua continuó- acaso tu no tienes prometida-

-la verdad no... Pero los sabios del fuego me lo repiten todos los días pero ahora no estoy para compromisos-

-lástima...-dijo en voz baja y desanimada la maestra

-¿qué?-

-¡no! solo decía que, que lástima porque muchas doncellas querrían desposarte- tratando de darle otro significado a su respuesta.

-si pero ahora como están las cosas aquella doncella ya llegó- dijo el monarca con cierta picardía en su mirada

-¿así? ¿y quién es? digo si se puede saber-preguntó muy curiosa y ansiosa

-solo diré que es muy hermosa y valiente-

- pues...me gustaría conocerla-

-creo que no será necesario-

-¿ah?- dijo confundida

-olvídalo solo hablo por hablar-

No fue mucho lo que hablaron pues Katara ya estaba muy cansada y deseaba poder dormir

-creo que dejaremos la conversación para otro día ¿no crees?-dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco al monarca

-si ya estoy muy exhausto- inquirió imitando también los movimientos de la chica provocando que el espacio entre ambos fuera escaso.

De pronto Katara por solo impulso propio o simple iniciativa de su parte depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de Zuko al que este respondió muy sorprendido ante la acción de la maestra con un -hasta mañana-casi susurrándole al oído.

Katara se sentía feliz, aun tenía la sensación de sus palabras y la firmeza de su voz que causaba que sintiera un cosquilleo y hasta podía haber jurado ver estrellitas volar sobre su cabeza.

♥☺♠♣☻♦

Toph estaba muy cansada pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de fastidiar a Aang un poco, así que, se dirigió hasta la habitación de su amigo.

-¡hola pies ligeros!- pero su alegría fue reemplazada por preocupación al ver el rostro de su compañero-¿te sientes bien?-

-si- respondió casi poco convincente

-no me mientas- dijo al percibir sus vibraciones

-veo que es imposible engañarte ¿no?-

-que puedo decir este sexto sentido que tengo jamás me falla-

-jajaja eres graciosa-

-si si lo que digas y no me cambies de tema que te sucede-

-no sé si suene estúpido o algo por el estilo pero ¿un avatar puede enamorarse?-

Su pregunta la dejó sin habla nunca en su vida se había imaginado o inclusive soñado que Avatar le hiciera semejante pregunta pero no pasaría por indelicada luego de pasear un poco por la habitación y reflexionar bien lo que respondería estuvo lista para responderle.

-mira primero no sé si esto te ayude pues es la primera vez que se me presenta esta situación pero el hecho que seas el avatar no te impide hacer lo que deseas, en este caso... enamorarte pero... míralo desde este punto eres humano y no es malo según mi opinión; tu ya cumpliste con tu misión de acabar con la opresión de la Nación del Fuego ahora tomate tu tiempo para vivir tu vida como alguien normal hasta que nuevamente el deber llame-

-exactamente eso me dijo Pathik pero aún así no se cómo actuaría-

-solo el corazón, tú corazón, será el que te diga lo que mejor te beneficie y lo demás ya no encajará en tu decisión solo serán simples guías solo eso-

-realmente no lo sé pero trataré de ser solo Aang y menos el Avatar-

-El Avatar eres tú y tú eres el Avatar no tienes que ser menos él ni menos aquel solo sé aquel niño descomplicado, divertido y busca pleitos que conocí hace tres años-

-lo intentaré, gracias Toph realmente me ayudaste-

-para que están los amigos-añadió la maestra tierra

♥☺♠♣☻♦

**Me gustó mucho como me quedó este capítulo, ya podemos ver aquí que Zuko y Katara empiezan a atraerse aunque el beso en la mejilla fue un gran paso a lo que todavía les falta por saber mas uno del otro, de abrirse más, pero espero que les haya gustado y por si acaso si publiqué sábado solo que un poco tarde (poco tarde... wue...XD) es que como estoy atareada con el cole y de paso el cambio de casa :P ni se como tengo tiempo para escribir pero para no decepcionar al público uno tiene que hacer sacrificios.**

**Entonces mi muchachada espero con mucho regocijo sus reviews, comentarios sugerencias... ¡todo! y que les haya agradado... nuevamente me despido y ¡Feliz Domingo de Pascua! y dejen reviews plis:)**

--Próxima entrega el **PRÓXIMO SÁBADO**--

-esta vez les prometo q no demoraré :)-

**Att. **

**G-i-S-a-Y! **


	7. Capítulo 6: Nuevos Inicios

**¡¡¡HOLA A ESA MUCHACHADA!!! Primero quiero disculparme por actualizar un poco tarde ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! por no actualizar el anterior sábado lo que pasa es que tuve un pequeño pero muy molesto inconveniente con mi compu y para variar cuando quise subir el doc. la tarjeta de internet ya se me acabó así que por favor les ruego no me lancen piedras por atrasarme en la entrega jejeje XD pero bueno... para concluir esto les dejo con el pan nuestro de cada fic:**

**Los Agradecimientos**

_Anita-asakura_**: gracias por todos tus reviews y espero que no te pierdas este capi que espero que te guste y también te voy avisando que de ahora en adelante va haber full Zutara.**

_Alenis:_** estoy de acuerdo contigo en realidad de este FanFic el anterior capi va ser y será mi favorito y lo que mas me encantó fue hacer que el personaje de Zuko se sienta un poco nervioso porque en la mayoría de los otros fics que he leído lo ponen muy cerrado y bueno gracias por tu review :)**

_Umeko-chan: _**que bueno que te haya gustado el capi pasado y si justamente en este capitulo quise centrarme mas en la pareja de Tykka espero que te guste y ¡ah! obviamente con toques de Zutara ¡por supuesto!**

_Hentai-Shunga_** que plenazo que te haya gustado mi fic espero que lo sigas capitulo a capitulo y cuento con tus revis.**

_keiko210382:_** La verdad verdad si te voy a complacer con unas de celo mas adelante pero bien mas adelante xD y si tengo algunas ideas para con esta pareja que aún están en proceso constructivo ;)**

_always mssb_**: gracias por el review espero que no te pierdas esta entrega y lo de Aang bueno... solo lo sabrás mas adelante (que mala XD) pero bueno espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.**

_Tercy:_** ¡hola y gracias! y para que veas que cumplo tarde pero cumplo xD aquí esta la nueva parte de mi FanFic. **

**Gracias a todas (os) por los revis realmente me motivan a continuar este fic pero bueno no les sigo metiendo tanta lata y vamos con la VI parte. **

**N/A.¡Avatar no me pertenece! T.T **

♥☺♠♣☻♦

**EL Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: VI**

_**Nuevos Inicios**_

Serían nomas de las tres de la tarde ese día se les había pasado volando. Ambos habían estado paseando por la ciudad, Ty Lee a pesar de haber nacido y crecido en aquel lugar miraba con asombroso cuantos nuevos lugares se habían construido y aquellos que por causa de la guerra se en encontraban en una deplorable situación en el régimen de Ozai, ahora empezaban a recobrar aquel brillo de antaño.

-nunca creí decir esto pero a pesar de la mala fama que ha ganado tu país no deja de impresionarme cuanta riqueza cultural posee- comentó Sokka

-tienes razón...- contestó la castaña.

Muy aparte de que la Nación del Fuego sea una de las naciones que tenía gran avance en cuanto a la ingeniería y estrategias de guerra, era muy admirada en épocas anteriores por su impresionante arte y gran conocimiento sobre temas que en cierto punto necesitaban de tal complejidad y precisión.

-Sokka...- continuó Ty Lee dirigiéndole la mirada al muchacho

-¿si...?-

-¿me acompañarías a ir de compras?-

-¡¿qué?!-

-¡por favor!...- dijo poniendo una de sus caras de suplica

-¡no puedo creerlo!- dijo fastidiado

-míralo de este punto podrías encontrar un buen boomerang para agregar a tu colección- sugirió la chica realmente sabía como manejarlo y hacer que Sokka ceda ante sus caprichos.

-Iré pero... solo porque prometiste que veríamos por algunos boomerangs solo espero que luego no te arrepientas ¿bien?-

-si si lo que digas ¡ahora vamos!- dijo jalándolo mientras iban a paso acelerado.

Casi a los pocos minutos estuvieron llegando al lugar de destino. Era una especie de mercado, muy grande se podría decir y el más recomendado y que tenía de todo en muchas cantidades. Ty Lee no podía ocultar la felicidad de volver aquellos lugares en los que solía perderse cuando pequeña y su madre desesperada y angustiada la buscaba pero que siempre al final nunca faltaba un buen regaño ante sus travesuras, cuanta falta le hacía...

El joven guerrero pudo ver una especie de nostalgia en los ojos de su amiga y preocupado preguntó:

-¿está todo bien?-

-¿ah...¡lo siento! es que estos lugares me traen bonitos recuerdos de mi infancia y de mi finada madre-

-no sabía que ella...-pero este fue interrumpido

-si... murió poco después de que mi padre volviera de la guerra no fue hace mucho...-

-lo siento...- trató de consolarla y le abrazó

-descuida...- pausó un momento-pero bueno no dejaré que esos recuerdos me dañen la tarde- dijo ya recuperando aquella alegría que siempre la identificaba

-entonces vamos a buscar lo que deseas ¿te parece?-

-¡vamos!-

Recorrieron varias tiendas hasta que a Ty Lee le llamó mucha la atención una en donde había un hermoso vestido color rosa... su favorito, la tela era parecida a la seda pero mas suave y fresca, tenía delicados encajes carmesí en la mangas y en la parte del abdomen tenía un fajín de un rosa más pálido que el del resto del vestido, aunque era muy sencillo la excelente calidad del textil era suficiente para que parezca todo un vestido de solo eso que usan la nobleza.

-¡es hermoso! debo probármelo- y se alzó un poco mientras alcanzaba el vestido- espera un momento-

Sokka solo asintió con la cabeza y esperó. Mientras que Ty Lee era guiada por una muchacha hasta un pequeño vestidor, Sokka sintió la presencia de un anciano a su lado.

-Muy linda tu novia eres un chico muy afortunado-

-eh...si- respondió por simple inercia pero luego reaccionó ante el comentario- ¡que! no no ella no es mi novia-

-¡entonces porque me acabas de decir que si!-respondió confundido el anciano

-yo...-pero luego decidió por ignorarlo a lo este volvió dirigirse molesto hacia el muchacho

-oye muchacho te hice una pregunta-

-¡no tengo porque darle explicaciones! ni siquiera lo conozco-contestó Sokka ya fastidiado

-buen punto- dijo pensativo el señor

-¡argh!- ya perdiendo la paciencia

-¡estoy lista¿Qué te parece?- escuchó por detrás de él la voz de Ty Lee

-¡Estás... muy hermosa...!-dijo Sokka muy sorprendido en realidad se puso a pensar que después de todo Ty Lee no era tan mal partido.

-¡que amable¡gracias! creo que lo llevaré-

-deberías usarlo para la celebración que hará Zuko-

-sabes no es tan mala idea... ¡gracias de nuevo!- y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla a lo que Sokka respondió ruborizándose violentamente no era que le extrañaba esos pequeños gestos de cariño de Ty Lee pero no le gustaba llamar la atención en público.

-no que no era tu novia- dijo de forma pícara el anciano

-¡AH¡USTED OTRA VEZ¿no tiene algo mejor que hacer que estar espiando la vida ajena?-

-que puedo decir... solo soy un humilde vagabundo jejeje-

Sokka solo viró sus ojos y esperó hasta que su amiga pagará por la prenda y huir pronto de ese entrometido vagabundo.

♥☺♠♣☻♦

"_solo diré que es muy hermosa y valiente"_

Aquella frase le retumbaba en la cabeza ¿quién será¿acaso alguna vez la conocí¿Será de la nobleza? Era las preguntas se había estado cuestionando en realidad quería saber quien era esa muchacha. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-¡adelante!-contestó la maestra agua y oyó el sonido de una de las bisagras al abrirse la puerta. la figura de una joven de cabellos oscuros ingresaba

-creí que estarías en el jardín-dijo esta

-¡Toph! que sorpresa ¡ah! no es solo que necesitaba estar un momento a solas...-

-pues bueno señorita no dejaré que te quedes aquí y te depriman estas cuatro paredes-dijo la pelinegra sujetando a su amiga y llevándola fuera de su habitación

-pero no estaba deprimida solo pensaba...-tratando de no caer o perder el equilibrio mientras Toph la jalaba.

-si si lo que digas-

-y... ¿donde se supone que vamos?- preguntó Katara al ver que caminaban sin rumbo fijo solo por simple instinto

-no sé... solo quería explorar el palacio-

-y acabas de perdernos en él-

-este... es parte de la experiencia ¿no crees?-

-será mejor buscar a alguien y que nos lleve hasta nuestras habitaciones-

-que mas queda...- dijo ya rendida la maestra tierra- espera oigo algo creo alguien viene por allá- dijo mientras señalaba a su izquierda

Katara avanzó un poco y pudo divisar de quien se trataba, era Iroh.

-¡Ven!- dijo levantándola a Toph del suelo- es el señor Iroh

-¡pequeñas! que sorpresa verlas por acá -

-¡buenas Tardes!- dijeron las dos al unísono

-que bueno que lo encontramos estábamos un poco... digamos... perdidas-

-ah no hay problema hasta yo que he vivido años aquí suele pasarme lo mismo... si gustan señoritas¿me acompañarían a beber un poco de té? y de paso podemos jugar una breve partida en Pai-Sho-

-¡por supuesto! me encantaría- dijo Toph

-lo mismo digo- añadió Katara

-entonces no esperemos mas vengan conmigo-

♥☺♠♣☻♦

Ya estaban instalados todos en una pequeña mesita redonda y sentados sobre cómodos cojines. Los primeros en comenzar fueron Katara e Iroh, aunque el Dragón del Este le llevaba un poco de ventaja Katara poco a poco fue recordando viejas estrategias que le había enseñado una vez su padre. estuvo muy cerca de ganarle al anciano pero esta en la última jugada perdió la concentración y movió mal una pieza por lo que le dejó el camino libre a Iroh hasta la victoria.

-debo decir que eras una digna oponente ¡felicitaciones!- y le regaló una afable sonrisa a la muchacha y este continuó- nadie me había hecho pensar en otras estrategias que no fueran las mismas de otras ocasiones-

-muchas gracias por lo menos me queda ese consuelo jajaja-

-de seguro usted debe ser uno de los mejores jugadores en toda la nación del fuego y uno de los que prepara el mejor té también- inquirió Toph

-digamos que si jejeje- respondió al cumplido de la maestra

-disculpen que los interrumpa veo que están divirtiéndose-dijo la voz de un joven

-Zuko...- dijo la maestra agua en voz baja y un leve rubor empezó a nacer en sus mejillas al recordar lo de la noche anterior, el que Zuko notó pero solo trató de ignorarlo para no hacerla sentirse más incómoda.

-¡sobrino! que bueno que llegaste justo para una buena partida de Pai-Sho vamos toma asiento- le dijo mientras le mostraba un espacio vacío. El señor del Fuego prosiguió a sentarse y quedó en frente de Katara.

-¡buenos tardes Zuko!- saludó Toph y continuación Katara-Buenos tardes Zuko-

-Buenas tardes también-

-entonces empieza Katara- añadió el ex-general cansándose de tanto alardeo entre los jóvenes.

-¿yo...?-

-Claro te enfrentarás a Zuko además a él ya le he ganado varias veces-

-algunas ocasiones no- Lord Zuko lo corrigió

- si pero solo han sido algunas además sería interesante que ustedes se enfrenten ambos son muy buenos en esto-

-entonces acepto el reto- dijo muy decidida Katara

-yo también... creo que no me tomará más de cinco minutos-contestó el monarca también muy seguro de sus conocimientos en el juego.

-será mejor que no la subestimes- le aconsejó Toph

-estoy de acuerdo con la jovencita- dijo Iroh

-entonces prosigamos ¿te parece?-le dirigió Katara una mirada de decisión al monarca

-por supuesto- dijo este

El juego había comenzado, Iroh observaba como ambos movían las fichas y una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro cuando casi Katara gana partida pero Zuko la hizo caer en una de sus trampas por la que la chica pensó detenidamente su siguiente movimiento, mientras el monarca sonreía al ver que ya el juego era suyo pero luego la maestra agua descubrió un grave error que cometió el Señor del Fuego.

-esto está muy fácil- dijo esta, y rápidamente movió un par de fichas y triunfante le miró a Zuko quien aun veía el tablero y trataba de comprender cual fue su error.

-¿como fue que lo hiciste?- le preguntó este a Katara

-solo necesité ser muy observadora- dijo la maestra en un tono orgulloso

"_esta chica cada día me impresiona más"_ se dijo para sí mismo Iroh.

♥☺♠♣☻♦

**Oh!! Que chévere que me quedó en lo personal me gustó. En esta parte quise enfocarme más en Ty Lee y Sokka y también e Zuko y Katara. Al parecer Sokkita se está dando cuenta de unas cuantas cositas pero para que lo entiendan mucho mejor se los explicaré en el próximo capítulo y Katara comenzará a cuestionarse unas cuantas cositas pero igual todo en el próxima chap por ahora solo necesito su opinión y REVIEWS!!! xD.**

**Entonces me despido y espero que el cole no me quemé el cerebro o me corte la inspiración pero bueno les complaceré con los chaps. Tarde pero lo haré jeje :D y nuevamente les pido MIL DISCULPAS!!!! Por haber demorado en actualizar ¡¡SORRY!! Ahora si CHAÍTO:D**

--Próxima entrega el **PRÓXIMO SÁBADO O DOMINGO**--

-esta vez no se me pudrirá la compu XD-

**Att.**

**G-i-S-a-Y!**


	8. Capítulo 7:Confusiones y Malos Recuerdos

**Hola de Nuevo!!! Regresé de unas vacaciones (yaaa... ni yo me la creo) no me fusilen por actualizar tan tarde la verdad es que el cole me tiene hasta el cuello con las tareas y para variar me cambié de casa y mi compu se murió pero de adeveras pero bueno para que seguirles embarrilando con mis ****problems**** vamos con el pan nuestro de cada fic.**

**Los agradecimientos:**

_anita-asakura:_**gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic de verdad grcias y espero que esta demora haya valido la pena y pueda disfrutar de esta nueva entrega.**

_keiko210382:_** Bueno de ante mano gracias por tu opinión y espero no decepcionarte en este capi la verdad esta parte se ve un poco inclinada al kataang pero te prometo que en el próximo me vengo con todo por ahora eso es todo Bye!**

_Juri:_**Tienes razón en lo que dices amiga lo que le espera a nuestro Zuko al pobre a veces lo muestro de forma tan patética pero si o no que queda lindo pero bueno bueno ya mucho! espero que disfrutes esta entrega.**

_tercy:_**¡Ay! lo siento mucho pero demoré jeje y en buen plan espero que te guste este chap y no te lo pierdas que esta super!**

_ALenis:_** ¡Pero por supuesto! obvio que se esta poniendo bacán ni te imaginas la que se les arman a nuestros héroes.**

_Hentai-Shunga:_** ¡la plena que te gustó! en serio que bueno y espero y cuento con tu review y no te lo pierdas que esta muy bueno.**

_always mssb:_** primeramente gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic :D y ni para que te cuento esa compu condenada se me dañó al parecer la suerte no me acompañó (que dramática xD) pero bueno...de todas formas ¡REGRESÉ! **

**Ahora si los dejo con la parte o cap VII ¡qué emoción!**

**N/A.¡Avatar no me pertenece! (¡¿por qué señor¡¿porqué?! jejeje XD)**

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**EL Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: VII**

_**Confusiones y Malos Recuerdos**_

-¡Lo hice¡Lo logré!- Katara estaba muy emocionada pues la ligera envidia que sentía por Iroh al ser tan bueno desapareció en el momento en que la victoria invadió su ego.

-¡¿cómo?!- dijo totalmente confundido el monarca

-te lo dije no la subestimes- dijo Toph en tono burlesco

-realmente me impresiona Srta. Katara aparte de ser una excelente y hermosa maestra agua es muy diestra en el Pai-Sho ¿no lo crees, sobrino?-agregó el ex general enviándole una mirada pícara a Zuko y provocando un ligero sonrojo a la maestra agua.

El señor del fuego lo notó y pudo ver cierta gracia y brillo en el rostro de la maestra haciéndola parecer muy hermosa; Zuko no podía negarlo aquella inocencia y simpatía que siempre la había caracterizado nunca desapareció, al parecer los años se habían encargado de ponerla mas linda que de costumbre. _"o tan solo será mi imaginación" _se preguntó a si mismo el monarca.

Katara notó la mirada proveniente de los ojos de Zuko y solo provocó aumentar el rubor en sus mejillas hasta llegarle a las orejas, pero en ese momento aparte de ellos unas personas notaron y sintieron la particular aura y movimiento en el lugar.

Toph mediante su excelente sentido de percepción de vibraciones, pudo sentir claramente como ambos cuerpos emitían vibraciones temblorosas y sus latidos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y en cambio Iroh notó como los jóvenes se dirigían miradas muy cortas y explícitas y solo optó por sonreírse a sí mismo.

"_Esto me está empezando a enfermar" _pensó la pelinegra; **(una actitud tan cortanota y propia de Toph XD) **entonces esta prosiguió a tomar del brazo a una Katara muy intimidada y a detener la lluvia de pensamientos que invadía al joven monarca.

-bueno... (suspiro) creo que nos retiramos porque acabo de recordar algo que Katara tenía que hacer-dijo Toph

-¿yo?...- dijo muy sorprendida y confusa la ojiazul

-si eso... eso...- le dijo mientras le hacía una serie movimientos con la cabeza

-¿Qué cosa?- volvió a preguntar todavía extrañada ante la actitud de su amiga

- ¡hay Katara en que o quien piensas que todo lo olvidas!- y soltó una gran carcajada refiriéndose a lo de hace pocos momentos- bueno creo que por ahora nos tenemos que retirar ha sido una divertida tarde muchas gracias... hasta luego- hizo una pequeña reverencia

-hasta luego...- Katara solo atinó siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga e imitó el último movimiento de Toph y estas desaparecieron rápidamente en el corredor fuera de la pequeña sala.

-¡jajaja!- empezó a reír Iroh y Zuko solo se lo quedaba mirando con extrañeza

-se puede saber que es gracioso- preguntó lord Zuko casi molesto

- jajaja...-y esta vez respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento-olvídalo solo es cosa mía no me hagas caso- y se marcho sin darle mas explicaciones al monarca.

Zuko no era tonto sabía porque la burla repentina (según él) de su tío y eso le molestaba mucho pues aparte de haber cambiado muchas actitudes de su personalidad había ciertas malas costumbres y hábitos que no se le quitaban **(y a quien no...XD);** y lo peor del caso era que sabía que la mismísima Toph lo había notado y también sabía que si no retiraba a Katara de ahí el ambiente se convertiría en una realidad obvia y no tendría cabeza como para poner sacar explicaciones.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

-¡¿porqué hiciste eso¡fue muy infantil por parte de nosotras!- Katara no podía dejar de regañarla pues no es que le molestaba lo que hizo Toph era el solo hecho de verse así misma sentada en aquella mesa y pensar lo tonta que se comportó.

-creéme que si no hubiera sido por mí caías desmayada ¡jajaja!-

-no me parece gracioso- se quejó la maestra agua

-¡hubieras visto tu cara!¡jajaja!-

-¡BASTA¡SUFICIENTE ME VOY!- y caminó rápidamente a través del enorme corredor

-¡no! espera lo siento a veces me paso de tono... ¿me perdonas?...-

-mmm... no sé- dijo mientras tenía su mano bajo su mejilla y cabeza en señal de estar pensativa

-¡Katara!- gritó la pelinegra ante la impaciencia que le pasa por las venas

-esta bien te perdono :D- y le dio un abrazo como prueba de que lo hacía de verdad- pero me harías un gran favor...- y le miró fijamente a los ojos **(bueno... literalmente hablando jeje)**

-por supuesto ¿Cuál?-

-no vuelvas a tocar el tema a no ser que sea solo entre tu y yo ¿bien?-

-bueno... lo que digas- dijo un poco decepcionada la maestra pues se hubiera querido divertirse mucho con lo sucedido pues ya casi ni recordaba o tenía alguna razón para molestarle a la chica pero por otra parte quería evitarse problemas con su amiga pero... tampoco se iba a quedar así sin hacer nada, sin dar lucha.-entonces... ahora si puedo hacerlo pues no hay nadie solo tu y yo-

-a donde quieres llegar- analizó a Toph

Toph era realmente astuta y odiaba quedarse con esa intriga y tampoco dejaría a Katara sin no antes hacerle unas preguntas.

-bueno... digamos que alguien esta empezando a perder el juicio por tu causa- está se interrumpió soltando una gran carcajada muy sonora y continuó- ¿que no lo notas?-

-No comprendo quien está perdiendo el juicio y...¿po..por mí?- dijo casi incrédula

-JAJAJA-fue lo único que pudo contestar a la ingenua pregunta de la maestra agua.

Pero en algo que Toph nunca se equivocaba o podríamos decir que es una experta es en adivinar cuando alguien anda enamorado o enamorada. Puede sonar totalmente opuesto a la personalidad de nuestra maestra tierra pero tras compartir tantas reuniones de la alta sociedad frecuentemente se veía obligada a establecer una conversación con chicas "_tontas"._ Que no tenían otra cosa de que hablar que no fuera algun joven apuesto presente, maquillaje o solo simples _cursilerías._

-¿entonces?-

-¿entonces que?-

-que mientras jugabas Pai-Sho alguien casi cae desmayado jejeje-

-ja-ja-ja- rió sarcásticamente la ojiazul- ¡como puedes imaginarte tal barbaridad! de que Zu...-y sus palabras se vieron ahogadas en un gran y penumbroso hoyo en algun lugar de su garganta.

Katara no sabía como desaparecer de aquel ambiente tan incómodo como podría imaginarse Toph tales cosas como: que Zuko, el mismísimo Señor del Fuego, se interese en una humilde campesina maestra agua. Pero sabía que Toph en cierto punto tuvo razón el sólo pensar y volver a recordar la mirada ambarina del monarca la hacía estremecerse pero al poco esta provocaba cierta felicidad en los adentros de la joven pero...

...había olvidado un pequeño detalle... y su rostro tomó un semblante nostálgico.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

Aang había terminado de dar un paseo por los muy cuidados jardines del palacio. No había que discutir en realidad las personas de la Nación del Fuego tenía muy buen gusto. De pronto su mente divagó entre algunos recuerdos de su pasado aquel día, como olvidarlo quizás hubiera sido completamente feliz sino fuera porque...ella nunca respondió

_**---F L A S H B A C K---**_

_Era cuestión de tiempo para que ella partiera al polo sur cuando Aang se armó de valor y decidió decírselo._

_-Disculpa Katara...¿ puedo decirte algo?-_

_-Por supuesto no tienes porque pedir permiso- y le regaló una de esas sonrisas fortificantes las cuales solían hacerlo olvidarse por un momento de los problemas. Y este continuó._

_-desde hace mucho yo n...no he podido decirte...- tragó saliva y prosiguió-...que yoc...yo tee...-_

_-¿tú me?- Katara empezaba a desesperarse pero mantuvo la calma_

_Y finalmente lo logró._

_-YO TE AMO KATARA -_

_Las palabras del maestro aire retumbaban en su cabeza. Nunca antes Aang le había dicho algo como tal no sabía que decir nunca se imaginó estar en esa situación y sobre todo que su mejor amigo la AMARA DE ESA FORMA. No era el simple _te amo _que se le dice a una hermana o madre, era una confesión que un joven le hace a su amada._

_-¿Katara¿Estás bien? no debí decirte eso como pude ser tan tonto imaginarme que tú...- pero la maestra lo interrumpió _

_-¡no no!es solo que... me tomaste una tanto desprevenida Aang yo... yo... no quiero- mas esta no pudo continuar y se marchó totalmente confundida y trató con todas sus fuerzas olvidar aquellos minutos pero fue inútil._

_**---**__**F I N D E F L A S H B A C K---**_

Si tan solo le hubiera contestado algo hubiera sido lo mejor pero al parecer el destino en ciertas situaciones no le deparaba augurios. Solo esperaba ser correspondido pero al parecer solo se hizo falsas ilusiones.

No era la única ocasión que sentía esa sensación, ese ardor en el estómago, esa punzada en la cabeza pero sabía que la vida continuaba y que si en su destino no estaba compartir su vida al lado de Katara, era posible que algo mejor le sucediera.

-tengo la esperanza- pensó en alto el joven Avatar

♥☺♦♠☺♣

No podía desgarrarlo de su memoria, el rostro de Aang antes que huyera fue suplicante y ahora como podía haber olvidado esos momentos en los que se sintió tan cómoda con Aang; su amabilidad, caballerosidad y trato que tenía para con ella ¡en simplísimos segundos! de cierta forma se sintió como una... traidora.

Ella sabía que sentía amor por Aang pero no de la manera en la que él lo hacía, no de esa manera.

-lo siento no debí tocar el tema no pretendía indisponerte...-Toph comprendió el repentino silencio de la joven.

-no es tu culpa... es solo que hay ciertas cosas que me mantienen confundida nada más-

Toph analizó agudamente la situación pero no sabía a que se refería su amiga, es más su voz quebrantable la delataba, pero lo que si tenía conciente era que algo que había dicho había provocado en la ojiazul recordar algo enterrado por los años.

- será mejor que caminemos necesitas un poco de aire fresco- dijo Toph

-no no es necesario solo quiero descansar-

-¿te acompaño?-

-no, gracias...-

-está bien no insistiré, no te vayas a perder- Toph trató de hacerla reír con este último comentario pero Katara solo se volteó le regaló una forzada sonrisa de despedida y su delicada figura se perdió en el enorme corredor.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**¿les gustó? espero que si por la verdad aunque lo tenía ya escrito a medias me costó un poquito volver a escribirlo pero bueno ustedes ya saben cuando a uno el cole lo ahoga es porque lo ahoga jajaja peor para que vean que actualicé tarde pero lo hice. Como ven aqui los chicos comienzas a tener unas dudas las que mas adelante se irán desenvolviendo a medida que el fic va avanzando.**

**eso es todo y ahora es cuestión de ustedes y me dejen saber lo que opinan de ste capi termino diciendo ¡Dejen Reviews! ;)**

**Próxima Entrega En Unos 8 o 10 Días**

_Todo depende de los reviews y el cole por supuesto_

**¡Xiao!**

**Att.**

**G-i-S-a-Y!**


	9. Capítulo 8: A Veces No Todo Es Tan Malo

**Gracias a aquellos que se acordaron de mí!!! y ya regresé con nuevo capi y pronto les aviso que uno de estos días estaré por ahí con nuevo fic y cuento con sus comentarios pero aquí va el clásica pan nuestro de cada fic**

**Agradecimientos a:**

_anita-asakura_**: gracias por leer mi fic y alentarme a seguir adelante gracias de nuevo!**

_always mssb:_** no pues con que no se vienen estos chicos pero bueno espero que no te pierdas este capi y gracias por el review!**

_Hentai-Shunga:_** AY no pues que bacán que te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario y disfruta esta nueva entrega.**

**Ahora si los dejo con la parte o cap VIII **

**N/A.¡Avatar no me pertenece! **

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**EL Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: VIII**

_**A Veces No Todo Es Tan Malo**_

Estaba disfrutando de una plácida y reconfortante siesta cuando el ensordecedor sonido emitido por la puerta de su alcoba le interrumpió, pero al parecer la supuesta persona dejó de tocar y sonrió victoriosamente ante la derrota de su inoportuno visitante.

Mas fue él quien disfrutó poco su victoria pues su visitante azotó fortísimo la puerta provocando que saltara casi enojado y empezar a quejarse pero se detuvo al ver que era Toph.

-¡hola Pies Ligeros!-gritó casi dejando sordo al pobre Aang y dejándole retumbando su cabeza aún somnolienta-¿por qué dormido a estas horas? no sabía que eras un ocioso-

-no soy ocio...-se quejó Aang pero fue interrumpido por la maestra tierra

-si si lo que digas sabes que mejor acompáñame por ahí y así se te pasa lo ocioso jajaja ¿te parece?-

-¿no tienes a alguien mas a quien molestar?- inquirió dominante el maestro aire

-¡hey! ¡Con quien crees que estas hablando! que pasa contigo -

Toph protestó un tanto indignada ante la actitud de Aang pues paciencia era lo que le faltaba cuando alguien se comportaba así con ella y sabía defenderse muy bien y volvió a agregar:

-el hecho que hayas tenido un mal día no quiere decir que descargues conmigo tu enojo...sabes que mejor me voy- se volteó a tal punto que el estómago le ardía por tanto enojo y terminó por decir- tan solo quería pasar un buen rato- estas últimas palabras las dijo con una leve tristeza

Aang reaccionó rápidamente ante la situación comprendiendo lo grosero y estúpido que se comportó con ella.

-¡espera Toph!-la agarró del brazo- no era mi intención indisponerte es solo que... he estado un poco cansado nada más no quería tratarte así lo siento mucho... ¿me perdonas?-

-está bien pero la próxima no seré piadosa-

-es decir que me perdonas por lástim...- pero se retracto a tiempo antes de volver a meter la pata

-no querrás volver a hacerme enojar ¿verdad?- Toph había escuchado muy bien lo que dijo Aang

-pero que dices claro que no jijiji- mencionó Aang más nervioso

-entonces que hacemos aquí parados ¡vámonos!- y lo jaló antes de que pudiera pestañear

-¿a dónde quieres ir?- preguntó el Avatar a su compañera

-no lo sé ¿que te parece si pasamos por la playa?-

-suena bien-

-quisiera sentir un poco de arena caliente en mis pies- dijo mostrando un rostro muy resplandeciente al mencionar su deseo

-opino lo mismo pero de donde vino ese repentino amor por la arena hasta cierto punto se que tu la odiabas-

-mmm... creo que es porque se trata de arena de playa y no la de un eterno desierto a esa si la odio-

-no has cambiado para nada-

Cuando llegaron a la playa Toph quería preguntarle unas cuantas cosas a Aang así que no esperó mas y se apresuró a preguntar.

-oye no es que quiera parecer entrometida pero se que no estabas molesto solo porque te desperté ¿hay algo que te siga molestado y no me lo hayas dicho antes?-

-no son solo cosas mías-

-ah... no has pensado algun día en volver a viajar por el mundo así como en los viejos tiempos-

-hablas como si hubiera pasado hace cien años-

-es solo un decir pero... lo has pensado-

-si algunas veces ¿Por qué?-

-no solo preguntaba pues no vendría nada mal hacer un viaje de nuevo-

-que te parece si disfrutamos de uno pequeño-

-tal vez pues como tú dispongas-

-pues bien espera un momento-

Entonces Aang sacó de su bolsillo el singular silbato en forma de bisonte y sopló fuerte. En poquísimos minutos Appa se encontraba aterrizando frente a ellos.

-así que esta era tu idea-

-no me negarás esta invitación-

-pues que mas me queda de todos modos ya empezaba a extrañar a Appa estos días le hará bien este paseo-

-si últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en tierra-

Así pasaron el resto del día que les quedaba con el viento en sus rostros y el aroma salino del mar reconfortándolos acompañados del cálido resplandor de los últimos rayos de sol una mezcla que hacía que aquel momento sea especial.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

Sokka camina por el pasillo que le conducía hasta el comedor **(está de más explicar porque se va allá jejeje) **cuando ve a Katara caminando en la misma dirección que la suya

-¿hermanita que haces por aquí sola?-

-Sokka que sorpresa ¿y Ty Lee? -

-está preparándose para la cena oye estás bien te noto un poco pálida-

-no es nada no te preocupes-

-¿segura?-

-¡que si Sokka! ya pareces papá-

-soy tu hermano mayor así que es obvio que muestre interés en como te encuentres-

-que dulce... pero ya te dije que estoy bien-

-entonces mi trabajo ha terminado aquí-

-así veo...-

-adiós-

-adiós-

Vio a Sokka entrar en el comedor ya dentro de poco atardecería y tendría que volver a su habitación y prepararse para la cena pero a ella no le urgía pues aún había cosas las que la mantenían confundida y lo menos que quería en ese momento era encontrarse con...

Si, Katara quedó atónita al ver a quien tenía enfrente era Zuko. Este no había notado a la maestra agua por lo que Katara aprovecho para huir mas se detuvo.

_Huir_ esa era la cuestión ¿por que siempre actuaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué Toph tenía que decir aquello sobre Zuko? ¿Por que la vida se empeñaba en ponerla en esas situaciones? Aquellas que ya tenía que aprender a enfrentarlas.

Sus nervios estaban a punto de estallarle una parte de ella le decía que se marchara pero la otra le decía que se quede y optó por quedarse pues un extraño sentimiento de felicidad e ilusión le inundaba y le gritaba que ese sería su momento, justo en es momento cortó contacto con la disputa en que se haya dentro de sí misma pues sintió la mano del monarca sobre su hombro.

-hola Katara ¿te asusté?-

-ah! no como crees... no pensé que estuvieras libre a estas horas-

-de hecho me escapé, a veces me asfixian esos consejeros-

-no pensé que ser señor del fuego sea tan complicado-

-no te imaginas pero ya que estamos aquí no hemos tenido tiempo para platicar-

-si lo hemos tenido recuerdas en la biblioteca-

-si pero solo ha sido una vez además que te parece si avanzamos hasta el jardín así podremos hablar y esperamos hasta la cena-

-claro buena idea- pausó unos dos segundos y continuó- sabes yo también extrañaba hablar contigo- y finalizó regalándole una cálida sonrisa a la cual Zuko le respondió imitándola y provocó que la maestra agua se ruborizara violentamente.

-te ves bonita cuando te ruborizas- le dijo el monarca

-¡que pena! no quería...-y la ojiazul rápidamente se cubrió el rostro pero las manos del maestro fuego fueron mas rápidas e impidieron que Katara pudiera terminar.

-así te ves mejor- y enseguida se dirigieron al jardín.

Este era lo suficientemente grande adornado con plantas exóticas y flores de atractivos colores naranja y rojo pero fue un pequeño grupo de flores azulejas la que captaron su atención.

-aquellas flores son hermosas cuando las veo es casi como si viera mi aldea en ellas-

-esas son una clases de orquídeas muy rara eran las favoritas de mi madre pensé que ya no habían desde que ella...-

-lo siento Zuko no quería que recordaras eso disculpa-

-no te preocupes pero hay algo Katara, he querido decirte que...-

-que...-

-que si aun si en pie la propuesta de que seas mi compañía en mi celebración-

Katara se sentía feliz de alguna forma pues Zuko no lo había olvidado pero ella quería hacer la situación mas tensa y pensó que sería mejor mantener por unos momentos la ansiedad del monarca ante su respuesta.

-pero yo pensé que elegirías a aquella chica que mencionaste haces unos días-

-y tu quien crees que sea a aquella chica- y terminó señalándola con una mirada muy divertida y llena de picardía

No había duda _"¡era yo! como pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta ¡qué alegría!" _se decía para sus adentros todas sus dudas, recuerdos y confusiones desaparecieron era como si hubiera sido sanada de aquello que no la dejaba avanzar.

-claro que aun sigue en pie-

Katara distinguió rápidamente la alegría de Zuko en su mirada y eso la hizo sentirse feliz y continuó:

-No pensé que aquella chica pudiera ser yo es decir tú y yo... nunca me lo imaginé-

-siempre tuve las esperanzas que tú te interesaras en mí-

-yo nunca pensé que tú hicieras lo mismo-

-Katara siempre tuve miedo de decirte lo que sentía pero que ahora es diferente-

-¿y que sientes?-

Tanto Katara como Zuko tenían lo nervios a flor de piel, Katara no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo todo le parecía un sueño muy... bonito. En cambio Zuko pronto revelaría ese sentimiento que había guardado por tanto tiempo y que hace cuatro años se había arrepentido en no decírselo a Katara.

-en este momento siento que por fin estoy completo estando a tu lado Katara yo te...-

Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando una de las sirvientas del palacio llegó y comprendió que acababa de interrumpir algo

-Lo siento mucho su majestad y Srta. Katara- hizo una reverencia para ambos- no quería molestarlos es solo que la cena ya está servida y los comensales ya están presentes-

-está bien diles que esperen en un momento me haré presente-

-Si su majestad con permiso- y se retiró repitiendo la misma reverencia.

-ahora creo que lo mas sensato será regresar ya debieron notar mi ausencia- dijo Katara

-o la mía-

-espera pero no terminaste de decirme algo antes de que nos interrumpieran-

-no no era nada solo boberías-

-¿seguro no hay nada más que quieras decirme?-

-no creo que será mejor regresar pronto o sino tocará dar explicaciones y odio eso-

-si creo que es lo mejor-

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? les gustó espero que si por que en realidad que me esforcé mucho haciendo este capítulo.**

**Ahora si va comenzar la cosa seria jejeje ahora es cuando se pone caliente la cosa (yaaaa...) al parecer estos chicos si tomaran en serio lo que sienten.**

**Por ahora eso es todo y solo me queda decirles gracias nuevamente a los que se acordaron de mi y me dejaron reviews! y para los otros nada les cuesta ingresar uno entonces nos vemos y hasta la próxima.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Quería Decirte Que

**MILLÓN GRAXAS A TODA ESA MUCHACHADA QUE DEJÓ REVIEWS!!!! la verdad tenía pensado actualizar la semana pasa peor tuve unos problemitas lo bueno es que ahora ya regresé y ni para que les cuento la cosa ahora si se pone caliente! jajaja xD e interesante mas les vale no perderse ningún capi de aquí en adelante.**

**Ahora es tiempo de contestas todos los reviews**

**aquí vamos:**

_anita-asakura_**: gracias por leer mi fic y espero que no te pierdas esta nueva entrega.**

_darkzulangel_: **no me mates!!!! noooooo!!! Jajaja xD solo hago mi trabajo dejarlos con la intriga y graxas x tu review**

_Zukara Love_** osea... (Yaaa jajaja) lo siento pero tengo que dejarlo así y espero que no te pierdas este capi está interesantísimo!!!**

_Elizabeth Salazar_**: porque todo el mundo me quiere matar!!! TT no mentira solo espero que leas esta actualización y te quietes la intriga**

_Menthis Isis Gea_** Solo espero que la U te permita seguir con la lectura porque de una vez adelanto que esta súper interesante.**

_Hentai-Shunga_** Yo también quería no sé talvez pegarle pero es obvio que toda historia tiene su intriga.**

_always mssb_** para que veas lo malévola que es esta autora jejeje xD no mentira pero para que veas que no soy tan mala aquí ta la nueva entrega.**

**Sin mas los dejo con el nuevo chap DISFRÚTENLO!!!**

**Aquí Va:**

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**EL Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: IX**

"_**Quería decirte que..."**_

♥☺♦♠☺♣

"_Porque eres todo lo que me imagine de ti  
Porque has escrito un trozo de mi vida  
porque eres mi mejor opción  
porque has logrado rescatarme  
porque me aliviaste el corazón" _

_**Verde 70**_

♥☺♦♠☺♣

El salón para la cena estaba completamente silencioso Sokka casi asumía que se encontraba en un funeral pero le extrañaba que nadie llegara.

-Sokka ¡ya estás aquí! ¿Por qué no hay nadie?- dijo extrañada la castaña al ver el lugar vacío

-no me preguntes es por eso que estoy desesperado creo que mi pobre estómago no aguantará un minuto mas sin comida-

-no has cambiado mucho... jaja-

-muy graciosa... dónde estará todo el mundo?!-

-solo sé paciente ya vendrán-

Pero pronto la ansiedad por comer de Sokka sería calmada al ver ingresar al lugar a sus amigos muy sonrientes pero nada duró momento ameno de ellos.

-Disculpen la tardanza al parecer los minutos pasan volando de nuevo mil disculpas- dijo Lord Zuko muy apenado viendo la cara de disgusto del guerrero pues a pesar de que las cosas cambiaron ellos aún tenían ciertas diferencias y además tenía que darle la razón a Sokka.

-Zuko acaso el señor Iroh no cenará hoy- dijo Toph

-al parecer no... es casi seguro que debe andar por ahí entretenido- respondió el joven monarca

-Sokka estás bien? pareces algo extraño- comentó Aang al verlo con cara de _"apresúrense muero de hambre"._

-no solo estoy escuchando su interesante conversación- dijo en su clásico tono sarcástico

-que modales plebeyo- inquirió Toph aumentando la tensión en el ambiente.

Pero Katara al parecer la única salvadora de la situación en ese momento trató de calmar a tal par evitando otra de esas típicas discusiones de aquellos tiempos cuando viajaban por el mundo en las que siempre Toph ganaba y disfrutaba como Sokka seguía maldiciendo entre dientes. Cuando el ambiente logró apaciguarse todos procedieron con la cena.

En la cena alguien no pasó desapercibido ciertas situaciones. Pues era evidente el aura que se percibía en el lugar, las miradas dulces y pequeñas pero notorias sonrisitas que se dirigían entre ellos era suficiente motivo para que la alegre Ty Lee supiera que entre sus amigos pasaba algo de lo que ella también quería enterarse así que esa noche puso toda su atención en sus amigos analizándolos con una mirada muy divertidamente picaresca sin que ellos la notaran.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

"_Siempre pasa algo..."_

El señor del fuego Zuko caminaba solo por los pasillos rumbo a su cuarto, perdido en sus pensamientos, maldecía el momento en el que llegó aquella sirvienta pero este no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados no permitiría que una insignificante interrupción le detuviera tenía que actuar.

Tanta era su frustración y los miles de pensamientos que le cruzaban por la cabeza que en vez de dirigirse a su lugar de destino que terminó caminando en un lugar totalmente opuesto a este.

-¡que me está pasando!- dijo impaciente

-creo el mismo señor del fuego terminó perdiéndose en su propio palacio que ironía ¿no crees?-

El monarca casi cae al suelo ante la imprudente entrada de Ty Lee, la cual sin duda disfrutaba mucho ver el rostro pálido del joven ante el susto.

-vaya Ty Lee si que me asustaste-

-el señor del fuego asustado jajaja-

Y Zuko le dirigió una mirada reprochadora.

-esta bien ¿nervioso quizás?-

-no te mentiré pero si-

-¿Por qué?-

-no es nada... olvídalo-

-si como no... sé muy bien lo que te pasa- dijo esta muy determinada

-¿en serio?- este empezó a sospechar que la circense se hubiera dado cuenta de su actitud durante la cena

-noté como ustedes dos se miraban es obvio que aquí hay algo entre ustedes-

-¡no hay nada!...- y agregó mas calmado- es en serio-

-entonces aún no le has dicho ¿verdad?-

-no pero justo ahora estaba en eso-

-pero por aquí no qued...- pero él la interrumpió

-lo sé no me lo recuerdes-

-¿entonces se lo dirás?-

-creo que ahora-

-por que mejor no esperas hasta mañana es probable que ya este dormida-

-si buena idea-

-entonces te deseo suerte de adelanto-

♥☺♦♠☺♣

Katara ya estaba totalmente cobijada en su cama lista para poder descansar luego de un día un tanto agitado e interesante cuando su amiga ingresó al cuarto.

-¿Katara estás despierta?- dijo Toph casi susurrando

-si- dijo restregándose un poco los ojos y retirando la sábana de su rostro

-lo siento no quería despertarte es que tenia que hablar contigo-

-¿a estas horas?... bueno no importa que te sucede-

-es solo qué... no sé como decirlo-

-vamos no debe ser tan difícil--

-de hecho creo que sí pero no te burles de lo que diré ¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo ahora continua-

-¿alguna vez alguien te ha hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago?-

-pues...-en ese momento Katara vio en su mente el rostro de Zuko aun sin tenerlo de frente y solo en sus pensamientos se sentía tan feliz.

-¿Katara me estás escuchando?-

-¡¿qué?! ¡Oh! si claro pues la verdad si me ha pasado algunas veces-

-y ¿con quien?-

-pues... ¡oye! eso no te incumbe-

-pero no tiene nada de malo-

-decías que sentías mariposas- continuó Katara evitando la pregunta de Toph- entonces estás enamorada -la maestra agua fue directa y precisamente al grano.

-¡que! no puede ser-

-Toph nunca intentes negar lo que sientes es lo pero que puedes hacer te estas engañando a ti misma- dijo la morena más seria

-...-Toph solo agachó su cabeza

-¿Quién es el afortunado?-

-yo...bueno...este muchacho es A...Aa...Aang-

Katara estaba atónita ante la respuesta de su amiga no podía creer lo que escuchaba "_Toph y Aang"_, es decir, Toph en lo absoluto mostraba interés por Aang antes hasta llegó a pensar que le interesaba Sokka pero quizás los años se encargaron de cambiar el rumbo de ciertas situaciones.

-lo siento Katara no fue mi culpa sabía que tú y él...-

-no tranquila eso ya es un asunto del pasado que creo quedó aclarado-

-dices que nunca amaste a Aang de esa forma-

Katara negó con la cabeza -yo lo amo como amo a Sokka, como un hermano-

-porque nunca me lo contaste-

-fue muy difícil... y ¿Aang sabe lo que sientes por él?-

-no... tengo miedo de no corresponderle- dijo con semblante más triste

-no digas eso yo creo que él si te quiere como tu lo haces-

-¿tú crees?-

-si-

-¡ay Katara! eres una amiga extraordinaria- y le abrazó muy fuerte a la maestra agua

-no es para tanto-

♥☺♦♠☺♣

Katara despertó un poco pasada la hora del desayuno pues la noche anterior ella y Toph siguieron platicando hasta altas horas. Se levantó fue hasta su baño se miró al espejo y vio la consecuencia de su desvelo una enormes ojeras se lavó un poco la cara finalmente prosiguió a vestirse y se dirigió ha comer algo.

Cuando salía a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores ve a Zuko esperándola en un rincón, el que alguna vez fue testigo de su despedida pero que ahora se convertiría en testigo de una dulce declaración.

-¡Hola Zuko!-

-que gusto verte Katara-

-mmm... ¿me estabas esperando?-

-s...si quería hablar con respecto a lo que debía decirte-

-si dime-

Zuko la miró directo a los ojos y le tomó de sus manos y continuó sin dar más rodeos al asunto.

-Katara yo te amo-

La joven maestra no podía creer lo que oía _debe ser un dulce sueño... solo eso_, pensaba, como quería tener a alguien más a su lado y le diera un pellizco y la despertará de aquella hermosa ilusión pero no aquella era pura realidad.

El monarca un poco nervioso pensó que debió ser muy apresurado al ver rostro anonadado de la joven y cuando estuvo a punto a punto de decir palabra sintió como eran bloqueados sus labios por los de Katara aquel momento fue de shock pues nunca se imagino que la morena reaccionaría de esa manera todo lo contrario. Pero ahora eso no le importaba solo quiso seguir disfrutando del dulce sabor de los labios de su ya ahora... amada, entonces Katara se alejo un poco pero sin perder distancia del rostro de Zuko.

-¿po...porqué lo hiciste?- inquirió Lord Zuko

-para evitar que dijeras cualquier tontería o arruinarías el momento-

-si que me conoces-

Katara solo contestó encogiendo sus hombros junto con una pícara sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo-

Y esta vez fue Zuko quien le robó un beso a la joven pues no permitiría que ella sola se llevara todo el crédito. La maestra envolvió con sus finos brazos el cuello de Zuko, haciendo que ambos cuerpos estén más juntos queriendo nunca mas separarse.

Poco a poco el ambiente se tornaba mas romántico y los besos se hacen cada vez más continuos envolviéndolos en una esencia que los embriagaba de pura pasión haciéndolos perderse de todo lo que estaba a sus alrededores.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**Aquí se los dejo!!!! Jajaja (que mala!) espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega y espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios sobre este capi pues es necesario saber lo que al lector le agradó o no. **

**Es posible que el próximo capítulo sea un TophxAang aun no estoy muy segura por ahora eso es todo y... dejen reviews!! jejeje ;D**

**Próxima Actualización Este Domingo**

_-esta vez sin falta y puntual-_

**Bye Bye!! **

**GisaY!**


	11. Capítulo 10: Pequeñas Sorpresas

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!! Que gusto poder encontrarnos de nuevo y mil gracias por sus reviews me motivan mucho!! Graxas 3!! y den gracias que con las justas pude actualizar es que he estado un poquito vaguita jejeje y ya pues me cogió el domingo y me apuré escribiendo.**

**Continuación las respuestas a los reviews:**

_Elizabeth Salazar_: **y me animé a hacer el Topang espero que lo puedas leer y te guste de paso perdón por causarte tantas emociones en el anterior capi ;).**

_Zukara Love___ **m****e pasas la cuenta del **_**loquero **_**entonces jejeje XD no mentira solo espero que te guste este capi y no te lo pierdas porque esta interesantísimo.**

_always mssb_**para que veas que aquí estoy con la continuación y así calmarte esas ansias porque ya me imagino ¿verdad o no? pero bueno espero que te diviertan leyendo**

_Menthis Isis Gea_** que chévere que te haya gustado espero que no te lo pierdas porque sabes pienso que con lo q traigo si te caerás de la silla.**

_Betti-Kani_**Solo me queda decirte disfruta el capi y déjame un review jajaja!! Aunque no traigo mucho zutara espero que te guste el Topang.**

_dia13139_ **gracias por el revi!!!! y espero que leas la continuación y dejarte de nuevo con la intriga (que mala que soy jejeje) no mentira ;D**

_Hentai-Shunga_**y yo que pensaba que te habías perdido :) y no te olvides mandarme las invitaciones a la fiesta osea tengo que estar ahí!! o voy o voy jejeje :D Lo Máximo!! Arriba el Zutara!!**

**Bueno por ahora me despido y nos encontramos mas abajo XD disfruten la lectura!!:**

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**EL Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: X**

_**Pequeñas Sorpresas**_

♥☺♦♠☺♣

"_A la orilla de algún beso,_

_a la orilla de tus manos,_

_déjame vivir siempre a tu lado._

_A la orilla de un suspiro,_

_a la orilla de tu abrazo,_

_déjame vivir siempre a tu lado._

_**RBD**_

Se separaron un poco para poder recuperar el aliento. Se miraron uno al otro diciéndose todo los sentimientos que las palabras no podían transmitir en ese instante luego de unos segundos Katara empezó.

-no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé por que me dijeras que me amas- y le abrazó

-sabes Katara... yo siempre te amé es solo que nunca aproveché para decírtelo de lo que me arrepentí pero ahora me siento completo y ya no viviré con esa incertidumbre-

-Zuko...- dijo la maestra agua muy emocionada ante las palabras del monarca-no quisiera nunca separarme de ti-

-y quién lo hará... nadie ni nada nos separará Katara y si así sucede yo pelearía hasta el final por nuestro amor-

Katara solo lo seguía abrazando sintiéndose afortunada de tener a alguien como Zuko.

-es mejor que te vayas no querrás llegar tarde a resolver algun asunto de _señor del fuego_ ¿verdad?- estas últimas palabras las dijo en tono sarcástico

-entonces mi lady si tanto la molesto con mi presencia me retiro- dijo este tratando molestar a la maestra también

-no quise decir eso ¡no seas tonto!-

-lo sé y tienes razón entonces nos vemos...-

-en la cena-culminó Katara

♥☺♦♠☺♣

Toph se sentía nerviosa en la vida se había encontrado en esa situación como esa solo se daba vueltas en su habitación de tanto ir y venir se podría decir que de alguna forma hasta el piso se estaba desgastando. Sentía cuan heladas estaban sus manos parecían témpanos de hielo y además de que estaban sudorosas.

"_¡porqué tenía que ser yo las que esté en estas! Katara lo hacía parecer tan fácil"_

Toph respiró hondo ahora si completamente decidida a aclarar de una vez por todas sus dudas pero muy en el fondo rezaba a los espíritus por que todo saliera como ella pensaba.

Caminaba mejor dicho corría como alma que lleva el diablo cuando por fin lo encontró en los establos no lejos del palacio pero un lugar bastante agradable para quererse perder en la imaginación.

Aang no había sentido la llegada de la maestra tierra estaba tan concentrado arreglando los complicados nudos en el pelaje de Appa que ni del sonido de las aves se percataba.

-Appa en que estabas pensando cuando te hiciste estos nudos?- le dijo el Avatar a lo que el enorme bisonte respondió gruñendo

-lo siento pero a mi no me eches la culpa fuiste tu el que se metió entre esa maleza-

-hablándole al viento pies ligeros- se burló la pelinegra y disimulando su nerviosismo

-¡Toph cómo estás! ¿Me acompañas? y no estaba...-

-si lo sé hablabas con Appa y si te acompaño oye... ¿en serio crees que Appa te entiende?-

-¡claro! él es muy inteligente ¿cierto amigo? sabes tengo una mejor idea...Appa ¿porqué no le mostramos a Toph que tú si me entiendes?-

-quiero hechos para creer- se burló la maestra tierra

-y así será-dijo Aang desafiante y muy confiado

Este colocó su mano derecha bajo su barbilla y su brazo derecho apoyado sobre el izquierdo y pensaba en un plan que lo ayude a demostrar a Toph que estaba totalmente equivocada.

-¡lo tengo!- entonces Aang sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un fruto lunar de los que tanto le gustaba- Appa ve por él- y lo lanzó tan fuerte como pudo.

Mas Aang no obtuvo respuesta por parte del bisonte volador situación por la cual el joven Avatar quedó totalmente avergonzado y este lo regañó.

-¡hey! ese no era el plan se suponía que debías gruñir e ir por él ese no era el plan-

Para lo cual Appa respondió con un gruñido un poco fuerte pero se escuchaba algo de diversión en él.

-creo que esta vez él se burló de ti ¡jajaja!- se burló Toph mas fue la suerte de Aang de que Toph fuera ciega pues lo salvo de una burla mayor por parte de la maestra pues estaba totalmente ruborizado y solo quiso disimularlo volviendo al trabajo que estaba realizando antes.

Entonces Toph se acercó hasta donde estaba Appa y lo comenzó a acariciar. Toph apoyó su cabeza sobre el lomo de Appa la extrema blancura de la criatura y el sol de mediodía provocaban un extraño brillo en el ambiente y hacían que la tersa y pálida piel de la maestra pareciera mas albina y su cabello mucho mas oscuro de lo normal, cosa que no pasó inadvertida ante los ojos del maestro aire como es que no pudo haberse dado cuenta de la divina belleza que envolvía a Toph no sabía si era su imaginación pero disfrutaba contemplarla.

Cuando Toph reaccionó para lo que había llegado hasta ese lugar volvió el sentimiento de inseguridad a ella pero se percató que también Aang estaba muy callado motivo que la extrañó.

-oye pies ligeros ¿estás bien?-

-...-

-¡pies ligeros! ¿Me estás escuchando?-

-¡qu..que...que pasó!- adoptando postura de ataque

-ash! olvídalo- dijo esta molesta

Pero cuando Toph se retiraba, Appa alzó su gran cola y la azotó contra el suelo provocando una violenta ráfaga de polvo, impulsando a la maestra tierra por los aires y chocando directamente con el cuerpo de Aang. Cuando ambos aterrizaron en el piso Aang quedó bajo la maestra tierra amortiguándole el golpe pero había un pequeño detalle cuando Toph alzó su cabeza sus labios rozaron con los de Aang.

Toph saltó inmediatamente y se incorporó asustada y avergonzada. Estaba completamente enrojecida, Aang solo le levantó y no dijo nada ambos se sentían muy apenados.

-este... yo creo que mmm... mejor me voy- dijo Toph

-ss...si nos vemos luego adiós- Aang se aseguró de que Toph se hubiera alejado lo suficiente- fuiste tú lo hiciste a propósito ¿no es cierto?-Appa solo le respondió con el mismo gruñido de tono divertido que el de antes.

Aang solo se echó en el suelo con manos en su cabeza y la vista en el cielo. _"la verdad... fue muy agradable y estaba tan hermosa"_pensó y soltó un gran suspiro.

-pensándolo bien... Appa creo que lo deberías hacer más seguido- dijo este más divertido-un momento! porque estoy pensando así de ella, es decir, ella es tan solo una buena amiga además ella y yo no compaginamos en nada somos totalmente opuestos-

-¿Quién?-

Escuchó una voz que provenía desde lejos.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

En la nación del Fuego nadie cumple veinte años todos los días, y hasta en las familias mas humildes celebraban el gran paso que daba un joven pues aparte de ya estar en la edad para casarse; se lo consideraba como miembro las decisiones de una familia. Por lo tanto sería algo absurdo que el gobernante no lo celebre.

Para el caso de Zuko hubo excepciones pues al ser el único en la línea de herederos de la familia real y al rehusarse Iroh al trono y la extraña pero beneficiosa desaparición de su hermana; Zuko sería quien dirigiría no una familia, si no toda una nación.

- mientras el proceso de renovación de estas leyes no demore veremos la mejor solución para resolver este problema...- mencionaba el poderoso monarca ya finalizando su reunión con sus consejeros y sabios.

Iroh veía y escuchaba orgulloso la actitud justa y sabia que su sobrino tomaba ante la solución de algun problema que sufría su pueblo. Realmente su buen papel como su tutor había sido muy bien recompensado y eso lo hacía feliz.

-veo que todo lo que te enseñé no fue en vano- dijo el dragón del Oeste

-yo también lo creo de verdad me siento afortunado de tener un excelente maestro como tú-dijo Zuko dejando ver una sincera sonrisa de sus labios

-gracias... que te parece si salimos de aquí y te despejas un poco de todo pues si no mal recuerdo dentro de poco no tendrás ni tiempo para respirar-

-no me lo recuerdes - comentó este

-jajaja ¿por qué lo dices sobrino?-

-esos tontos consejeros no dejarán de seguirme todo el día para cerciorarse de que no olvide ciertas tradiciones- y finalizó con un gran suspiro- me quitan la paciencia-

-no quieras que te oigan hablar así de ellos sabes que son algo sensibles jejeje sobre todo aquel amargado jajaja-

-que buen ejemplo que me das- dijo sarcástico Zuko

-solo ponle una pizca de buen humor a la vida-

-oye... tío ¿recuerdas el asunto de Katara y yo? aquel que te conté ya hace mucho-

-por supuesto...¿pasó algo?-

-yo...yo... pues le dije que la amaba-

-sabía que no dejarías que esta oportunidad se te escapara estoy orgulloso de ti-

-gracias-

♥☺♦♠☺♣

_-¿Quién?- _

_Escuchó una voz que provenía desde lejos._

-¿Sokka qué haces aquí?-

-oye ni un _¿cómo estás amigo?_- dijo lleno de sarcasmo

-lo siento es solo que estaba distraído nada más-

-ah... entonces me dirás quienes son tan opuestos-

-no te incumbe-

-entonces Aang tendrás que ser más cuidadoso con lo que piensas en voz alta pues si no has oído las paredes también tienen oídos-

-lo que digas-

-ahora me dirás que sucede-

-que te hace pensar que te lo diré-

-no sé tal vez el hecho de que soy mayor y tengo experiencia con las chicas-

-yo en ningún momento mencioné que se trataba de una chica-

-Aang Aang Aang ¡no soy tonto! tranquilo ten confianza y cuéntame tus problemas-

Aang analizó bien la propuesta de Sokka y la aceptó.

-pues bien entonces ¿de quien se trata?-

-ee...ss...es Toph-

-¡jajajaja! Toph y tú eso hay que ver para creerlo-

-Sokka no ayudas- dijo este muy molesto

-lo siento pero es que no puedo creer que tu estés ¡ENAMORADO DE TOPH!-

-¡cállate Sokka! alguien puede escuchar-

-y que tiene de malo- dijo de forma burlona a lo que Aang no se quedaría callado

-¡SI QUE TIENE DE MALO DE QUE ESTES ENAMORADO DE TY LEE!-

-¡silencio! si que juegas sucio-

Aquel debate de confesiones al viento pudo llegar a oídos de Katara que pasaba por el lugar la cual solo reía al verlos tan alterados y nerviosos porque alguien se enterara de sus sentimientos sin que ellos sepan que la ojiazul los observaba.

-muchachos que tienen- dijo esta muy sonriente mientras se acercaba a ellos- no querrán sacarse un ojo-

-¿cuanto escuchaste?- preguntó Sokka muy directo

-lo suficiente pero no diré nada seré una tumba-

-gracias-dijo Aang mas tranquilo

-si gracias Katara- respondió su hermano- oye a ti te veo diferente...- entonces la comienza a examinar a lo que esta se siente un poco incómoda

-ya Sokka no molestes- dijo la maestra fastidiada

-es que no sé no parecer la misma con la que vine del polo sur-

-Sokka tiene razón te ves diferente- replicó Aang

-saben que ustedes creo que ustedes son los raros-

♥☺♦♠☺♣

"_¡que vergüenza! como hubiera querido desaparecerme nunca mas creo que podré mantenerme parada frente a él"_

Toph se sentía confundida y con los nervios totalmente alterados. Había caminado tan rápido que casi sentía como el corazón se le salía por la boca causa del agotamiento.

-que me pasa debí haber estado loca si pensaba decirle a Aang eso-

"_si debo estar loca vamos Toph eso que pasó no fue para tanto apenas fue un roce nada más pero me hubiera gustado que pasara un poco más"_

Toph se sentía tan impotente pues con lo que le sucedió sus ánimos de decirle a Aang todo lo que sentía se fueron a los suelos el simple hecho de pensarlo la hacía estremecerse por dentro.

♥☺♦♠☺♣

**Bueno amiguitos y amiguitas con esto me despido espero que les haya gustado mucho esta nueva entrega y me dejen sus comentarios que encantada los recibiré!**

**Entonces eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!! y de adelanto les voy diciendo que ahora si de viene la fiesta de Zuko ¡pilas y atentas! a todas esas lectoras!!! ¿Ok?**

_**-Próximo domingo Capítulo XI-**_

**Bye bye!!!**

**GiSaY!**


	12. Capítulo 11: Bombos y Platillos

**Gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios!!!! Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada y ahora el pan nuestro de cada fic lo agradecimientos:**

_Betti-Kani:_** gracias por tu review espero contar con tu review para este capi Bye y cuídate!**

_Kisame Hoshigaki_** bueno mira Toph y Aang en este capi como que ya están empezando a estar más juntitos y cuanto a la fiesta de Zuko bueno... tienes que leer jeje XD y gracias por tu review**

_always mssb_** hola! y gracias por tu review no te prometo nada de ese sniff que tu dices jiji :) pero espero que te guste esta nueva entrega **

_darkzulangel_:** gracias por los reviews de los dos últimos capis y perdón por no actualizar el domingo pasado pero solo espero que no te pierdas esta parte **

_Zukara Love:_**jajaja!!! Oye sorry por hacerte esperar y espero la factura nomás jejeje XD no mentira espero que no te pierdas esta nueva entrega**

_dia13139___**bueno pues en este capi mas o menos esta la reacción de Sokka pero para eso te tok leer jiji :) y gracias por ****el review **

_Hentai-Shunga___** hola!!! Gracias por el review y espero que los examenes te dejen respirar jejeje XD y q bueno que te guste mi fic esos son los comentarios que me inspiran a seguir mil graxas!!!**

_Aralys_**: pero por supuesto que la seguiré y mi mira aquí ta la prueba espero que la leas porque esta super que interesante ****bye!!!**

_GothicGirl-MC_**perdón por dejarte con la intriga pero es mi trabajo mantenerlos así jajaja no mentira y graxas por tu review y no te pierdas la actualización.**

**El Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: XI**

_**Bombos y platillos**_

☺♦♠☺♣

-no se ven tan lindos-dijo muy encantada la circense al ver de uno de los balcones del palacio a Katara y Zuko

-cof cof...-Toph tosió un poco ante el comentario

-lo siento no pretendí...-

-pierde cuidado pero de quienes hablas- y al sentir bien las vibraciones de quienes hablaba Ty Lee - oh! ahora lo entiendo-

-pero bueno... creo que es de mala educación estarlos espiando que te parece si vamos por ahí a caminar-

-sabes ¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas a escoger mi vestido para el baile de mañana? ya que Katara esta muy ocupada-

A lo que ambas chicas respondieron con mucha risa ante el comentario.

-buena idea ¡vamos!- dijo Ty Lee muy animada

☺♦♠☺♣

-mañana será un día muy pesado será mejor que aprovechemos-

-lo sé...-la morena pausó unos segundos y continuó- sabes tengo miedo de lo que pasa entre ambos-

-¿miedo? ¿Por qué?-

-tengo miedo de que alguien no este de acuerdo-

-mírame a los ojos-

Entonces Zuko alzó muy despacio el rostro de joven hasta que ambas miradas quedaron conectadas. - pase lo que pase vivamos el presente y no pienses en el mañana... luego veremos como hacemos para decírselos por ahora que se quede así-

-no sé me parece un poco...-

-Katara yo nunca dejaré que nos separen-

-eso espero, Zuko - dijo esta poco convencida- lo dices como si fuera tan fácil-

-no te preocupes-

-¿y cómo van los preparativos?- la ojizul intentó cambiar el tema

-creo que bien y además está prevista la llegada de algunas altas dignidades de diferentes naciones-

-que bueno...-de repente la expresión en el rostro de Katara cambió-¡no puede ser como pude olvidarlo!-

-¿qué sucede?-

-olvidé por completo que acompañaría a Toph a comprar su vestido para mañana ahora se enojará conmigo- dijo Katara muy decepcionada de sí misma-lo siento pero tengo que irme-

-ve no quisiera imaginármela enojada- dijo con un fingido gesto de temor y algo de sarcasmo

-muy gracioso- lo regañó Katara- adiós-y rápidamente se voltea pero es detenida por la mano del monarca que sostenía su brazo

-¿no te olvidas de algo?- dijo este con picardía

Entonces Katara lo mira muy divertida y le da un beso a su amado. Cuanto deseaba quedarse así por varios minutos más pesaba el deber de cumplir la promesa de ayudar a su amiga.

☺♦♠☺♣

Casi todos los preparativos ya estaban listos y los invitados mas importantes ya arribaban al inmenso palacio todo era completa confusión y locura aunque la celebración sería el día siguiente ciertos arreglos ya deberían estar listos por lo menos un día antes del cometido.

Ty Lee nunca había visto los corredores tan transitados por sirvientes. Todos llevaban adornos hacia el salón principal. Toph se sentía tan cansada que le atormentaba sentir tantas vibraciones al mismo tiempo solo desea llegar a su cuarto, tomar un baño y una buena siesta.

-Ty Lee será mejor salir de esta locura-

-tienes razón si esto es así hoy no quiero imaginar como estará mañana-

-por eso no saldré de mi habitación no hasta mañana por la noche- y ambas rieron.

☺♦♠☺♣

-entonces casanova ya le has dicho a Toph para que sea tu pareja mañana- dijo Sokka tratando de molestar a Aang

-no, no la he visto desde que sucedió aquello- entonces Aang pudo sentir como el rubor subía hasta sus mejillas

-¡hablas en serio! es decir si tanto te gusta la chica porque no se lo dices y ya ¡listo!-

-es que no es tan fácil Sokka además ella me ha estado evitando desde hace días y no sé como hablar con ella-

-mmm... pues porque no vamos ahora a su alcoba que de seguro está ahí - entonces Sokka va empujando a Aang por el camino que lleva a la habitación de Toph- y se lo dices-

-¡te has vuelto loco! no estoy preparado- se detuvo rápidamente

-creéme que cuando estés listo ella estará quien sabe con otro chico y sería muy...-

-¡suficiente!, iré ahora ¿feliz?- este último comentario a Aang no le agradó el solo hecho de imaginarse a Toph con otro muchacho lo llenaba de celos e ira de lo que él mismo se sorprendió ante esa reacción.

-de cierta forma mmm... claro que sí- dijo Sokka triunfante ante su influencia en el joven Avatar

☺♦♠☺♣

Toph se preguntaba cómo serían los vestidos que compró Ty Lee. Pues dudaba del buen gusto de la castaña nunca había salido de compras con ella por lo que le perturbaba un poco la idea de que el vestido fuera... ridículo o de algun color chillón. Además las únicas que sabía de sus gustos eran su madre y Katara, de la cual siempre que pedía la asesoría de la maestra agua recibía agradables comentarios sobre su apariencia y eso le agradaba.

La curiosidad la invadía pues se preguntaba porque Katara no le comentó nada sobre su relación con el Señor del Fuego, es decir, sabía lo que su amiga sentía por Zuko pero nunca se enteró de cuando comenzaron a estar juntos. Katara tenía que darle explicaciones.

Cuando se disponía a entrar al baño a relajarse un poco, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y cuanto le molestaba que alguien interrumpiera su momento de relajación, pero sería de mala educación no atender aunque su expresión cambió al estar cerca de la puerta y sentir de quien se trataba rápidamente templó un poco su ropa creyendo que esta estuviera arrugada y el susodicho la viera toda desaliñada.

Pero se detuvo al tomar la chapa de la puerta y se preguntaba que tal si actuaba como una tonta en frente de él y solo diga bobadas como la última vez, o que tal si abría la puerta y escuchaba lo que el muchacho tenía que decir tal vez sería algo importante. Optó por la segunda alternativa. Giró la chapa y la puerta se abrió.

-hola pies ligeros- dijo un poco tímida y con su mirada en el piso.

-hola Toph espero no haberte molestado-

-para nada, pasa- y le extendió una mano en señal para que entrara

-no solo quería preguntarte algo-

-pues entonces continúa soy toda oídos-

-pues...bue...bueno yo...tú-pero fue interrumpido por una Toph casi impaciente.

-al grano pies ligeros que no tengo toda la tarde-

-bien...-respiró hondo y exhaló-quieres ser mi pareja para el baile-

Toph sentía una gran felicidad en su corazón y pronto la ilusión y la emoción la invadieron pues le agradaba volver a tener a Aang de compañero de baile sin mencionar su gran destreza para con la danza.

-por supuesto... me encantaría-dijo la maestra tierra con voz mas segura

-¡genial!-

De repente Toph en agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de los labios del maestro aire lo cual esta no notó pese a su ceguera pero para Aang no pasó desapercibido y provocó que se ruborizara violentamente hasta sentir que sus orejas le ardían en consecuencia.

En ese momento, Katara llega y ve la peculiar escena y solo suelta una risita burlona al ver la cara de su amigo luego del gesto de afecto por parte de Toph.

-Katara que sorpresa no te he visto en todo el día- dijo la maestra tierra

-estaba ocupada- al mencionar esto recordó su encuentro con Zuko y solo rió para sí misma

-ya me lo imagino- esta vez el comentario fue hecho con mucho sarcasmo

-bueno creo que aquí estorbo será mejor que me vaya-dijo Aang tratando de librarse de una próxima conversación de chicas

-no hay problema Aang puedes quedarte- le dijo Katara

-lo haría pero antes tengo que hablar con Sokka -

-como quieras pies ligeros hasta entonces-dijo Toph

-adiós chicas-

Katara espero hasta que Aang estuviese lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar con Toph pues luego de lo que vio su amiga tenía que ponerle al tanto de las noticias.

-bien ahora si cuéntame todo por lo que veo ustedes dos ya...-

-Katara sería fabuloso que entráramos ¿no crees?- sugirió la pelinegra sarcástica y tanto molesta

-buena idea- cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación de la maestra, la ojiazul continuó- entonces que ha pasado-

-que no ha pasado - suspiró.

Entonces Toph le contó todo a su amiga acerca de lo que ella ya estaba decidida a decirle sus sentimientos a Aang, la extraña intervención de Appa, el cercano beso y de su constante indiferencia con el Avatar.

-entonces él aún no te ha dicho nada o me equivoco-intervino la maestra agua

-pues no...-contestó su amiga un poco resignada mientras jugaba con la almohada.

-pero igual eso no quita que se ve interesado en ti-

Toph no dijo más y solo se quedó callada, dándole toda la razón a Katara.

-oye Toph lamento no haberte acompañado a ir de compras- dijo Katara

-¡oh! no te preocupes de todos modos podemos ir otro día además no quería interrumpirte en tu cita con Zuko- terminando con una risita burlesca

Katara solo se sonrojó y observó confundida a su amiga quiso preguntarle como lo averiguó pero solo provocaría que esta siguiera haciendo mas preguntas lo que en momento lo que quería Katara era mantener muy discretamente aquel asunto y luego pensar en el momento apropiado para decírselo a los demás.

☺♦♠☺♣

_**N/A.: están invitadas(os) oficial y cordialmente a la fiesta de Zuko así que bien guapas las chicas jejeje ;)**_

El día de la celebración fue completamente perfecto. Todos se levantaron con sus ánimos por los cielos todo era preciso, el día estuvo fresco había sol pero la helada brisa como la de una noche en la playa paseaba refrescando a los habitantes de una ciudad que por lo regular es de temperaturas sumamente cálidas.

El atardecer se acercaba junto con la hora tan ansiada por los invitados. Uno por uno arribaba al enorme y colorido salón, decorado con motivos obviamente de la Nación del Fuego y tonos rojos carmesí, naranja y café.

Los utensilios de mesa y vajillas eran refinados y de brillante plata tan brillante que hasta como espejos servirían. Sus invitados estaban en sus mejores galas y las mujeres con la última tendencia en la moda. Todos esperaban impacientes la llegada del Sumo Monarca, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron escuchados y un hombre mejor dicho un militar de alto mando en la armada de fuego pidió silencio absoluto en el salón y continuó.

-por favor tengan todos una cálida bienvenida a este evento con motivo de celebración del cumple años vigésimo de su Alteza, el Señor del Fuego Zuko- Todos los invitados aplaudieron simpáticos y alegres. Nuevamente habló el militar.

-Como es tradición, primero presentaré a los invitados de honor y amigos cercanos de su alteza real- se oye unas trompetas invitando el ingreso a los amigos de Zuko estos pasarían por una alfombra roja que se extendía a lo largo del salón-Les presento al Avatar Aang junto con su compañera la Maestra Tierra Toph Bei Fong, también a Sokka guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur y su prometida Ty Lee de la Nación del Fuego-

Sokka al escuchar la palabra _"prometida" _sufrió un repentino ataque de tos pues solo a él tenía que ocurrirle semejantes malos ratos aunque al final terminó agradándole la idea.

-Sokka oíste aquello se escuchó tan lindo- dijo Ty Lee

-ss...si- contestó un poco nervioso mientras se alaba un poco el cuello de su camisa.

Entonces el hombre hizo una pausa y espero hasta que los mencionados tomaran asiento en la mesa principal en la que también estaría Zuko.

Todos se colocaban en sus respectivos puestos pero notaron que el que sería de Katara estaba vacío y aparte la maestra no había sido mencionada lo que preocupó a su amigos mas volvieron su atención hacia el anunciador.

-Es momento de presentar formalmente a la familia real; el Señor del fuego Zuko y su compañera la maestra agua Katara de la tribu agua del Sur y su consejero el ex-general Iroh- y Katara camina sujetada del brazo de Zuko y tras ellos iba Iroh.

Sokka pensaba que todo era un gran chiste de mal gusto a Katara le habían nombrado como parte de la familia real de la ¡nación del fuego! eso si estaba muy mal ahí había gato encerrado y si nadie le decía el mismo lo averiguaría ahora.

☺♦♠☺♣

**Bueno bueno no me maten lo sé por que justo ahora están viendo la forma de como asesinarme jajaja!!! XD por dejar así la historia pero verán que ese es mi trabajo dejarlos con las ansias jejeje XD y espero que les haya gustado el capi y también que haya valido la pena demorarme un poco todo es por culpa del cole pero bueno... espero ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios sobre este capitulo.**

**Gisay:P**


	13. Capítulo 12: Noche Especial

**Hola de nuevo!!!! Primero quiero disculparme por actualizar casi al mes pero es que entre en exámenes y la incertidumbre de no pasarlos me estaba matando así que la inspiración no me llegó con tanta presión y estrés y de nuevo les pido me perdonen por ser tan demorona jeje XD ya que supongo los he tenido con la intriga pero ya pues... que se le puede hacer jiji y sin mas rodeos aquí van los agradecimientos:**

_Zukara Love_ **Sorry por tenerte con la intriga de segura querías matarme por no actualizar jeje :D pero aquí ta el nuevo chap Disfrútalo!**

_Kisame Hoshigaki_ **Oh! gracias por el review y espero que te agrada este capi **

_TopToop___ **gracias por el review y espero que puedas leer la actualización**

_Aralys:_ **Sabes a todo el mundo le ha encantado la idea de Katara como parte de familia real y me da gusto que a ti también**

_Alenis:_ **ya se me hacia raro que no dejaras un review pero estoy muy agradecida por tu review y espero que disfrutes del capi que estoy segura te encantará **

_Hentai-Shunga:_ **Gracias por volver a leer el fic de esta humilde escritora XD y gracias!!**

_Darth Kaoru_: **Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho para que sigas el hilo de la historia y gracias por el review.**

**Y Aquí la actualización Disfrútenlo:)**

♦☺♠☺♣

**El Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: XII**

_**Noche Especial**_

♦☺♠☺♣

Katara solo reía nerviosa viendo la expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de los presentes en especial la de sus amigos -excepto Toph :P- fue entonces cuanto empezó a escuchar cuchicheos de algunas damas de la nobleza.

_-la chica es muy bonita-decía una mujer ya anciana _

_-la verdad es que esos dos hacen bonita pareja-le respondía otra_

_-que afortuna que es esa maestra como quisiera estar junto a Lord Zuko es tan apuesto-dijo una chica de unos dieciséis _

_-si como quisiera ser su prometida- contestó su amiga_

Katara al escuchar a estas chicas sujetó con mas fuerza a Zuko y le sonrió en cambio Iroh solo se reía ante la reacción de celos de la maestra.

Sokka miraba todavía sorprendido si ya no había desfallecido era puro milagro y sentía por dentro como el impulso de hermano sobreprotector emergía. Esperaría hasta que terminara el saludo de bienvenida hasta poder hablar con su hermana.

Se acercaban a tomar asiento y Katara se sentó junto a su hermano no intercambiaron palabras no hasta luego de que Zuko dictara su discurso de agradecimiento por la asistencia de sus invitados. Pronto llegó la hora del primer baile; primero fueron los demás invitados los que caminaron hasta la pista.

En cuanto a Katara, ella esperaba ansiosa que Zuko la invitase a bailar pero cuando se dio la oportunidad y sus emociones comenzaron a invadirla al ver que el monarca se dirigía en su dirección pero al parecer Sokka se adelantó puesto a que se percató de la acción del señor del fuego.

-Hermanita me honraría que bailaras conmigo esta pieza- dijo el moreno en un tono formal y poco convincente mientras le extendía la mano derecha a la maestra agua.

-oh... claro... si- contestó un poco nerviosa

Lord Zuko quedó perplejo al ver que alguien se adelantó a invitar a su compañera de baile.

Ya en la pista Katara seguía a su hermano y comenzaron a bailar entonces Sokka empezó a preparar su interrogatorio mas Katara empezó a sospechar de la forma en como estaba actuando su hermano.

-mmm... Sokka de hace unos minutos te he notado un poco... serio- bajó un poco la mirada para evitar mostrar su nerviosismo

-como crees Katara claro que no mírame estoy feliz- dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujó una fingida sonrisa

-si... lo noto jijiji- rió aún mas nerviosa le asustaba la actitud del guerrero nunca se había comportado con ella de esa manera

-muy bien iré al grano-suspiró y bruscamente dejó de bailar- ¿qué sucede entre tú y Zuko?-

La pregunta le cayó un balde de agua fría en segundos su rostro empalideció al parecer Sokka había sido bastante observador y lo descubrió.

-pues... yo...primero prométeme que no harás escándalo-

-de acuerdo y aún sigo esperando una respuesta- bufó molesto el guerrero

-si-

-¿si que?-

-que si pasa algo...entre Zuko y yo-

-¡QUE! O.o-Exclamó sorprendido el guerrero

-Sokka cálmate- Katara le dijo en voz baja pues trataba de calmar a su hermano. Solo unas cuentas parejas lograron escuchar los alaridos de su hermano pero Katara se disculpó con ellos ante aquella reacción.

-¡QUÉ ME CALME! Katara escucha, no es que tengo aún algo en contra de Zuko y debo aclarar que es un buen tipo pero...-

-Sokka yo ya no soy una pequeñita y además no debo pedirte permiso para enamorarme de alguien ¿correcto?-

-pero...-

-pero nada Sokka, al fin y al cabo te lo iba a decir -

-está bien, solo espero que junto a él seas feliz- esta vez lo dijo más calmado y sereno y con una expresión paternal en su rostro lo que animó a la maestra agua.

-¿estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo de mi relación con su Zuko?-

Sokka se encogió de hombros resignado -lo que sea para ver feliz a mi hermanita-

-¡ERES UN AMOR!- y la maestra se abalanzó para abrazarlo y este respondió imitando el gesto de Katara

-pues bueno... no es que ya no quiera seguir bailando contigo pero creo que Ty Lee está aburrida- inquirió la maestra

-supongo que sí seguramente debe estar molesta porque no le invité a bailar primero-

-en verdad te interesa ¿cierto?- preguntó por curiosidad la maestra

-¡ah! oh si... creo que estoy empezando a quererla más-

Katara se despidió de su hermano por el momento y fue en busca de su pareja de baile, Zuko.

♦☺♠☺♣

En otro lugar en el enorme salón Aang trataba de convencer a la maestra tierra de bailar pero Toph era tan necia que Aang ya empezaba a darse por vencido.

-¿porqué en aquella fiesta si bailaste y ahora ya no quieres?- dijo el Avatar

-es porque estaba de humor aquella vez y es la enésima vez que me preguntas lo mismo ¡estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia!-

-¿y qué acaso ahora no estas de humor o es solo que tienes vergüenza?- ahora si, Aang terminó por sacar de casillas el hasta ahora calmado y formal carácter de la chica, pero aun así disfrutaba molestarla.

-¡vergüenza yo!- exclamó Toph y asentó su exclamación con una modesta risa burlona- ja-ja-ja pues claro que no siento vergüenza y te lo demostraré ahora, en este preciso momento vamos a bailar- y prosiguió la maestra a tomar la mano de su amigo y caminó hasta la multitud con carácter soberbio y orgulloso.

En el rostro del maestro de los cuatro elementos se dibujaba la sonrisa triunfante ante una pesada y a veces contradictoria batalla con Toph.

Ahora se encontraban parados ambos en la pista, uno esperando por el otro y dé el primer paso pero ya la impacientada Toph se cansó de esperar y sugirió.

-¿qué esperas Pies Ligeros?- dijo mientras alzaba las manos en espera de alguna respuesta.

El Avatar sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de la cintura a la bandida ciega y la llevó hasta sí mismo y Toph se encontraba un tanto impresionada de la determinación en los movimientos del maestro aire. Pero no podía negar que disfrutaba tener a Aang tan cerca de ella.

-oye Aang... - intervino Toph

- ¿si?- respondió el Avatar

- hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-pues... te escucho-

Mientras tanto ellos seguían bailando y Aang aún seguía esperando por lo que Toph tenía que decirle pero no quiso presionarla le dejó tomarse su tiempo. Tiempo que Toph agradeció porque necesitaba unos cuantos segundos para poder elegir correctamente las palabras y articular en sentido lógico las oraciones que diría.

-pues bueno... mejor me dejo de rodeos y al grano...-

-¿ah?- contestó Aang confuso ante las palabras de Toph

-La cuestión es que, me gustas Aang- esta vez no hubo vacilación en su voz.

Pararon de bailar y Aang pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas de la maestra tierra pues aunque las tenía maquilladas de un rosa pálido era evidente de que ninguna clase de maquille aumenta su tono por sí solo. Mas en el momento en el que el maestro aire quiso intervenir Toph continuó.

-no de una manera como si me agradaras es algo más profundo que una simple amistad lo que siento por ti-

-amor- Aang le interrumpió -eso es lo que sientes-

-creo que si y tú ¿qué sientes?- Preguntó inocentemente Toph.

-yo he llegado a quererte tanto que hasta me he enamorado de ti-

El corazón de Toph brincaba de felicidad, Aang siempre es tan sutil y dulce con ella de modo que la hizo suspirar y esta vez ya no habría excusas para...

Aang sintió que unos pequeños, finos y delicados labios sellaban los suyos. Un beso. Toph le había besado, él quedó perplejo y consternado, pero feliz.

-sigamos bailando- dijo cabizbaja y ruborizada

♦☺♠☺♣

-te veo muy feliz hoy ¿qué ha sucedido?- dijo la castaña

-oh... nada en especial solo que simplemente me siento bien- respondió sereno Sokka

-¿ah si?-

-si, he hecho mi buena acción del día-

-pues felicitaciones-

-sabes con esto de bailar me ha dado hambre ¿Por qué no vamos por un bocadillo?-

-pero si apenas acabas de comer esos pastelitos de arroz y eran muchos-

-no tengo la culpa además no todos los días se disfruta de comida tan exquisita-

Ty Lee no podía culparlo por ser un glotón y no había duda que lo que le había comentado su futura cuñada era verdad pero parecía que Sokka no tenía remedio.

♦☺♠☺♣

Camina entre la espesa multitud en la pista de baile con la expectativa de encontrar a Zuko. Mientras seguía buscándolo sintió como unos brazos rodearon su cintura y la apegaban hacia el cuerpo del extraño. Y se estremeció mas al oír muy cerca en su oreja el susurro y saber de quien se trataba.

-¿me buscabas?- dijo el monarca

-¡Zuko me asustaste!-

-¿bailamos?- le dijo con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro

-no tienes que pedirlo dos veces-

La noche no podía ir mejor para Katara aparte: su hermano había aceptado su relación con Zuko y ella estaba compartiendo una velada junto al ser que amaba. Realmente era afortunada. Aunque no podía evitar ciertas miradas curiosas por parte de los invitados que la hacían sentir incómoda.

-¿aún no te he dicho lo espléndida que te ves?- dijo el monarca

-no hasta ahora y gracias por el cumplido-

-de nada y sabes he notado a Sokka algo extraño ¿sabes que le sucede?-

-pues ya le conté sobre nosotros-

-quieres decir que él ya...-

Katara asintió

-¿y qué dijo?-

-que estaba de acuerdo que si esto me hacía feliz a él también-

Zuko miraba a Katara incrédulo y confuso pues no se esperaba tal reacción y apoyo por parte del guerrero realmente le había impresionado su actitud de adulto.

-aunque en realidad primero se exaltó un poco pero luego se calmó- explicó mejor la maestra

-eso si se parece mas a tu hermano- dijo ahora ya más convencido

Los invitados se retiraban conforme las horas pasaban y Katara fue acompañada por Zuko hasta su habitación. Luego de unos minutos mirando por la ventana la enorme luna aún brillaba y recordaba lo maravillosa y especial que había sido esa noche que seguramente no se repetiría otra igual o tal vez si...

♦☺♠☺♣

**¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Les gustó? porque a mi si y de paso les aviso que pronto estaré culminando este fic u.u pero no se preocupen que aún les tengo unos tres o cuatro capítulos más para que los disfruten y espero que nada se me cruce porque en realidad tenía planeado actualizar ayer pero tuve la kermés de mi cole y estoy cansadísima y quemada parezco tomate jaja XD estoy q doy susto!! Pero bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima semana para que disfruten un nuevo capitulo de mi fic y espero sus reviews!! Bye! gracias!**

**Att.**

**Gisay**


	14. Capítulo 13: El Paseo de Toph y Katara

**Hi!!!! Que bueno volver actualizar de nuevo espero que no los y las haya hecho esperar mucho pero entenderán la misma excusa que pongo siempre XD el cole ese mismo pito, pero bueno no los aburro más y voy con los Agradecimientos:**

_Aralys_** si no te sorprendas que Sokka este calmado pero es que lo quise hacer mas comprensivo ya el chico se exasperaba demasiado xD jejeje**

_always mssb_** Pero por supuesto que continuaré con el fic y gracias por todos tus reviews!**

_Zukara Love_**: Pues bueno que puedo decirte y lo sé fue casi un mes y lo siento espero que no quieras volver a matarme jejeje ;D entenderás el cole me presiona pero igual espero que te guste este cap y apuesto a que te encantará, **

_HaPpY-WiTcH_** aquí entre nos no te gusta el ZUTARA! u.u en serio no te creo pero bueno no soy nadie para andar juzgando igual mil gracias por el review y espero que no te pierdas esta entrega.**

_Hentai-Shunga_**: gracias por el review y respondiendo a tu pregunta si me gu****sta DBZ jiji y si creo que leeré tu fic ñ.ñU**

_TopToop_**y si me encanta dejar con la intriga a la gente!! Jeje y gracias por el review ;)**

_Kisame Hoshigaki_ **pues claro estoy de acuerdo con que Sokka no iba a comprender lo de Katara y Zuko sin antes armar un escándalo jajaja**

_Darth Kaoru_**gracias por leer mi fic y Arriba el Taang!! Jejeje :) espero que no te pierdas este capi**

_darkzulangel_**pues sabes como que si se escuchan campanas de boda solo espera un poco no te me adelantes jijiji**

_ALenis_**que chévere! que te haya gustado el cap además eso si es verdad que todo buen hermano es sobreprotector y me consta ;) aunque no tengo hermanos pro si primos sobreprotectores jiji ;P**

**Ahora si las/os invito a leer ¡el treceavo capítulo disfrútenlo! ;)**

♦☺♠☺♣

**El Tiempo Después De La Guerra**

**Capítulo: XIII**

_**El paseo de Toph y Katara**_

♦☺♠☺♣

La mañana era espléndida y fresca. Se encontraba aún sumida entre las sábanas heladas causa de la brisa gélida de la noche le provocaban una sensación de complacencia y descanso y estaba aún sumamente cansada que le costaba trabajo abrir sus párpados.

Por alguna razón vino a su mente la imagen de su querida abuela, se preguntaba como estaría en su ausencia debía sentirse muy triste aunque su padre se encontraba con ella aún así no se conformaba necesitaba verla y cerciorarse que estuviera bien y feliz.

Se asomó un poco por el ventanal de su alcoba y miró la majestuosa ciudad pasó así varios minutos contemplando el paisaje, con la mente en blanco y su mirada sin un punto fijo.

Después fue a cambiarse rápido pues no quería llegar tarde para el desayuno y tampoco quería abusar de la hospitalidad de su invitador pero mas que eso se moría de ganas por ver Zuko.

Se arregló el cabello de mil maneras hasta que se decidió llevarlo suelto, también se colocó un poco de labial rosa y un poco de perfume. Hasta ella quedó sorprendía ante el esmero que había puesto al arreglarse.

-te ves muy bien Katara- se dijo así misma mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo y se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su fino rostro.

♦☺♠☺♣

Cuando llegó hasta el comedor se asustó al ver que no había nadie y pensó que seguramente no esperaron por ella para empezar a comer. Pero tras ella escuchó unos pasos y se volteó y vio que era Iroh.

-señor Iroh buenos días que gusto verlo- dijo la maestra de agua muy sonriente

-el gusto es mío pero que haces despierta y a esta hora creí que todos estarían cansados luego de lo de anoche-

-este... lo que pasa es que yo...-

-tranquila no tienes que explicarme nada m... ¿qué te parece si desayunamos?-

-si claro, me encantaría-

Entonces prosiguieron a entrar al comedor y no esperaron mucho hasta que los sirvientes sirvieran el desayuno. Ambos empezaron a comer.

-si mis ojos no se equivocan puedo pensar que se ha arreglado solo para desayunar o es acaso ¿habrá una ocasión especial?- dijo el ex-general con un tono inquisitorio.

-pues me gusta estar presentable- respondió Katara extrañada ante la pregunta de Iroh y luego continuó- solo por simple curiosidad... ¿Usted ha visto a Zuko?- dijo tratando de mostrar poco interés.

-no pero si lo veo le diré que lo buscas-

-¡oh! no se moleste no importa-

-no no no tu descuida ya te dije que si lo veo le diré que lo buscas-

-bueno... si usted insiste- dijo Katara encogiéndose de hombros

-y mi sobrino no te ha dicho nada-

-¿cómo que...?-

-ah olvídalo no me hagas caso-

Katara e Iroh ya habían terminado sus desayunos y ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y caminaron hasta el pasillo.

-bueno Katara me entretuve mucho comiendo contigo pero ahora debo irme-

-de hecho yo también quedé de hablar con Toph supongo que ya debe de estar despierta-

-entonces no te retraso y me retiro hasta luego Katara-

-Hasta luego señor Iroh-

♦☺♠☺♣

-¡Toph estás despierta!-

-¡NO! ¡¿Quién osa interrumpir mi sueño?!-

-Pues yo, Katara jiji- rió nerviosa Katara, al otro lado de la puerta y notar enojada a Toph a través de su voz

-eh... ya voy espera un momento- dijo Toph con voz ronca

Pasaron unos minutos luego de que la maestra tierra se desenredara de las sábanas y saliera de la cama.

-Buenos días Katara, pasa- saludó Toph muy desganada

-¡Toph que le sucedió a tu cabello!- fue lo primero que dijo antes de saludarla.

La pobre maestra tierra estaba terriblemente despeinada y con la pijama toda arrugada.

-es el de todos los días- dijo sarcástica

-será mejor que te cambies ahora-

-no por favor solo dos minutos más, acaso tú no estás cansada- comentó mientras se dirigía de nuevo hasta su cama

-yo no, ¡me siento como nueva!-

-¡espera!- le sujetó del brazo y comenzó a oler a su alrededor- es jazmín... hueles a perfume de jazmín mmm... y para quien es ese perfume-

-¿de qué hablas Toph?- preguntó la maestra agua

-vamos Katara seré ciega pero no tonta y además el olfato es otro de mis dotados sentidos-

-bueno... ganaste, quería ver a Zuko-

-¡lo sabía!- festejó victoriosa la bandida ciega

-entonces... te quedarás así o te cambiarás si no mal recuerdo dijiste que te acompañara a entrenar no querrás parecerte al holgazán de mi hermano-

-¡como Sokka, olvídalo! ahora me cambiaré- dijo indignada la maestra al ser comparada con semejante ejemplo.

♦☺♠☺♣

-Ahora adonde iremos a entrenar- preguntó Toph

-no sé que tal en la playa, allí hay arena y agua ambas podríamos entrenar a la vez- opinó Katara

-odio la arena prefiero un lugar con tierra firme y sólida-

-¿y las formaciones rocosas en la bahía?-

-no es mala idea-

Caminaron hasta llegar a la bahía, tuvieron que subir una colina un poco elevada y empinada pero casi no lo notaron pues ambas estaban entretenidas conversando y bromeando.

-bueno aquí estamos, empecemos- dijo Katara

-no tienes que pedirlo dos veces- agregó la bandida ciega

-oye Toph...-

-¿qué sucede Katara?-

-¡no bajes tu guardia!- le advirtió la maestra

-¡ah! ¡QUÉ!- gritó sorprendida la pelinegra ante el ataque de Katara pero rápidamente hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y unas paredes de roca se alzaron alrededor de ella protegiéndola del látigo de agua de Katara.

-eso no fue justo- Toph regresó las paredes de roca al suelo -tus ataques prácticamente viajan en el aire y me atacaste desprevenida no es justo- dijo Toph un poca enfadada pero luego ambas rieron amenamente.

-jajaja lo siento pero tenía que poner un poco de diversión al momento-

-¿pero no vinimos a entrenar?-

-si-

-entonces que hacemos conversando estamos perdiendo el tiempo-

Y a continuación ambas empezaron una contienda amistosa. Primero Katara iba ganando terreno pues sus movimientos de agua control eran silenciosos y par de veces logró tocar con estos a la maestra tierra pero la perseverancia de esta era mas fuerte y Katara empezó a pensar que quizás era ella la que estaba oxidada y que solo Toph alardeaba sin duda ella si entrenaba como los dioses mandan. La bandida poco a poco aguzaba su oído y escuchaba hasta el mínimo ruido que el agua hiciera mientras chocaba contra el viento permitiéndole predecir por donde la atacaría Katara.

Estuvieron así casi una hora hasta que ambas rendidas cayeron sobre el duro suelo, estaban muy sudadas, olían mal y en un par de horas tendrían que almorzar pues sus estómagos ya empezaban a molestarles con retorcijones.

Katara dio un largo suspiro- es todo estoy muy... cansada-

-digo lo mismo... oye ¿trajiste agua?-

-pensé que tú la traías-

-haaaash... ni modo tenemos que ir por un poco en la ciudad-

-si vamos entonces-

Caminaban por la calle buscando un buen restaurante en donde comer y poder sentarse en cómodos cojines y descansar. Pararon en uno muy grande y el aroma que emitía la comida era exquisito que al momento de aspirar el agradable olor sus estómagos volvieron a reclamar por un poco de aquella comida.

-estuvo delicioso nunca había probado un plato como este- decía Katara muy complacida

-ni yo pensé que hacían comidas típicas de mi pueblo el sabor era casi idéntico por un momento me recordó a mi hogar- Toph tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-si, hoy también recordé a mi tribu-

-oye recuerdas cuando íbamos a los salones de belleza ¿Qué te parece si vamos de paso le damos una sorpresa a los chicos?-

-mis oídos me están fallando o ya no eres la misma Toph que conocí hace cuatro años-

-jajaja- rió con sarcasmo- ¿entonces me acompañas?-

-¡por supuesto!-

Ni bien entraron al salón de belleza las mujeres que trabajaban ahí las trataron como a reinas. Toph y Katara disfrutaron de baños sauna, mascarillas, masajes y hasta les regalaron sales para baño muy finos y unas cremas naturales. Al salir de ahí se sintieron como nuevas, estaban maquilladas pero casi al natural Katara con leves tonos azules y labial rosa, en cambio Toph con tonos verdes y el mismo color de labial que el de su amiga.

-ahora si que impresionaremos a los muchachos- dijo contenta la maestra agua- en especial tú a Aang-

- ¿Tú crees? - contestó Toph un poco insegura

-pues claro-

Toph respondió solo con una sonrisa.

-ya es un poco tarde hay que regresar los demás deben estar preocupados- sugirió Katara

-bueno- afirmó Toph- así aprovecho y continúo durmiendo las horas que me faltan-

Cuando llegaron al palacio ambas maestras caminaban y conversaban de repente Aang que venía en dirección contraria y muy distraído tropieza con ambas.

-auch!- se quejaron las maestras

-lo siento no era mi intención...- intentó Aang disculparse pero fue interrumpido por Toph

-si si pies ligeros para la próxima ten mas cuidado casi gasta me dejas coja- lo regañó

-oye te ves muy bo...bonita- dijo Aang casi embobado cuando vio mejor a Toph

"_creo que aquí estorbo jiji" _pensó Katara -bueno yo mejor me voy adiós- pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso pero a Katara no le importó.

-gracias- respondió Toph al halago de su querido amigo y bajó el rostro tratando de ocultar su rostro a causa del ligero rubor en sus mejillas -oye Aang respecto a lo de ayer en la noche yo... yo -

-a mi también me gustó mucho-

Toph estaba muda y ella que pensaba disculparse por su impulso de haberlo y él le decía que le gustó el beso, Toph se sentía en las nubes pero quiso seguirle la corriente de la conversación al maestro aire.

-¿ah? ¿Pero de qué hablas?- fingió ignorar el asunto

-de esto-

Aang la tomó por la cintura y acercó el rostro de la bandida ciega hacia el suyo hasta unir sus labios en un pequeño beso. Toph envolvió suavemente con sus brazos el cuello de Aang aferrándose a él, luego se separaron un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarse.

-te amo mucho, Aang- dijo Toph muy feliz

-yo también te amo, Toph- respondió Aang

♦☺♠☺♣

**Espero que les haya gustado en cuanto a mí me encantó esta final Taang y gracias otra vez a toda esa people que dejó sus reviews y me despido rápido xq todavía estoy full de deberes, estudiar y aparte muero de hambre ya es casi mas de medio día y no he almorzado y mi estómago me reclama jaja XD pero no está demás decirles q espero sus reviews, sugerencias o cualquier otro comentario y si quieren están libres de darme algunas ideas para saber como les gustaría que terminara mi fic, entonces... nos vemos hasta otra actualización!!**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
